I carry your heart , I carry it in my heart
by sparkles989
Summary: World renown model Kate Austen had a life that only most girls could dream of but something's still missing.That 'something' she found the day she tried to commit suicide but unfortunately for Kate that 'something' belonged to Sarah Shepherd. JATE!
1. The Beginning

so here goes my first fanfic ever !! sorry if its too short but its kind off like an introduction...i really hope you like it :)

Just one more cut then it would all be over. No more being the great model Katherine Austen, no more magazine covers, no more managers but moreover no more misery , no more loneliness , no more of this pathetic life . She had been the best model to work the runway but unfortunately fame comes with a big prize tag – no friends, no family, and no relationships. Its not like people didn't want to be her friend or that guys didn't want to date her but the problem was that they wanted to date the model Katherine Austen, not the real her…**not Kate.**

Her family had abandoned her along time ago as they weren't pleased with the methods she'd use to climb up the career ladder but hey who said it was easy to be a model?? So they gave her a choice her family or her passion ….she chuckled as she dragged the blade across the wrists with immense pressure as she thought about how no one was to blame for her pathetic life but herself, so she did what she thought was best, if she created this hell for herself then she would be the one to end it.

The last thing she remembered was seeing the pool of blood gathered at her feet and then…darkness.

Jack Shepherd lived a life that people would die to have – a generous salary, a beautiful wife, a two storey house in the suburbs and to top it all he was without a doubt the best surgeon anyone came across. Not only that he was also the most good looking man that all the nurses at the hospital would die to have, but he was already taken by one of his own ex patients – Sarah, whom (unlike Dr. Sheppard) no one was a fan of .

As he sat in his office going through his schedule waiting for the ordinary day to begin he glanced at the glass window , his eyes became wide as he saw what could only be described as every possible reporter from the world , trying to get through . Before he could go and check what the hell was going on he was pulled in the direction of one of the private rooms by one of his nurses.

"Doctor there's an emergency case of an attempted suicide. Name Katherine Austen age 27 attempted suicide an hour ago, she's lost a lot of blood you better get in there!"

"Okay, but what the hell is going on in here??"

"Oh god, please don't tell me you haven't heard of the world famous super model!"

Come to think of it…it did ring some bells…maybe he heard his wife squeal her name once while watching E News!

"No, I've heard of her…" he said quickly dismissing the issue so he won't get another 'get a social life lecture' from the nurse who was easily double his age and entered the room closing the door quickly behind him.

He turned around and saw her sitting on the stretcher with her head bowed down as if in defeat with her brown curls cascading all over her shoulders and face hiding it from his view. He approached her and winced as he saw four cuts on each of her wrists.

"Uh, hi….I'm Dr. Sheppard "he said feeling award as spoke as if he was talking to a five year old.

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice and he saw what could only be described as the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on and found himself instantly drowning in those aquamarine colored eyes.

"Hi, I'm Katherine"

* * *

so that was the first chapter to my first fanfic . please review !!Any ideas would be really appreciated !! i could really use it since this is my first time...I'm not blackmailing or anything but I'm not going to update if there are no reviews cause i'll just think it sucked n you'll hated it


	2. It's Katherine !

**thank you sooo much for the reviews...I'm glad you guys liked it. so heres the next chapter and it's going to be a little angsty but i promise it'll get jatey after a little more angst and jealousy.**

_Flashback_

_The last thing she remembered was seeing the pool of blood gathered at her feet and then…darkness._

_But was soon bought back when she heard someone yelling. Oh shit! So much for freedom._

"_Oh my god!! Kate!! "Was the last thing she heard, Claire Littleton yelling, her hair stylist and confidant. "Sun, call 911!!" She was taken to the nearest hospital by her stylist and makeup artist while she heard the rest of her entourage was doing damage control. "Great! Does she have to make everything so god damn difficult for us??"She heard someone whisper and let silent tears fall down her cheeks. __**No one can even let me die peacefully! **_

_Soon she was taken to a private room for one of the most reputed hospitals in the country waiting for a doctor to come in and fix her so she could return to hell .she was soon bought back to reality when someone quickly opened the door and shut it even quicker . She could only see him though the separated strands of her hair but could tell he was absolutely gorgeous and looked better than most of the male models she'd worked with .she took a deep breath as he approached her._

"_Uh, hi….I'm Dr. Sheppard "_

"_Hi, I'm Katherine"_

For a minute both of them just kept starting at each other, Jack was the first one to break the contact and started examining her wrists only he didn't know that Kate was still checking him out but disappointment soon flooded her when she saw the silver wedding band on his finger.

**Oh come on Kate! How the hell can you get disappointed over something like this? You just met him five minutes ago!! Big deal if he's taken!! **

In a matter of minutes he'd sown up her wrists and bandaged them while he only heard a few sniffels from Kate.

"Those were some pretty bad cuts….you got here just on time….five more minutes and….."He trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"I'd die?" she pointed out," Wouldn't that be horrible" she added sarcastically." in case you didn't notice that was exactly my plan!" she added now raging with anger

Jack couldn't but help stare at this woman in amazement as to how someone who had everything any girl would dream of having and want to end her life. Then he noticed the pained look in her eyes-hurt, disappointment, anger, hatred but most of all – desperation. It broke his heart when he saw the fresh river of tears now flowing down her beautiful face. She looked so helpless, like a little girl that jack couldn't help it anymore and pulled her into a tight hug as she began sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder and held him tight. He pulled away just enough to see her eyes and was a little relieved to see she was looking a lot more stable now. He pulled away completely when someone barged through the door, it was Claire, and by the look of confusion on her face he realized he didn't pull away fast enough and the blonde had caught them, but he let out a relieved breath when she shrugged it off thinking he was just another one of her crazy fans.

"Oh thank god you're okay! You almost gave me a heart attack!!"Claire yelled as he approached Kate not even looking at jack, "Do you know what the hell could this do to your image!!We've been trying so hard to keep this little breakdown of yours a secret but apparently it didn't work and now every reporter in America is out there!"Claire tried her best not to burst out crying there but couldn't hold them any longer and started weeping while Kate approached her and hugged her. She knew that Claire only said those things about the reporters to block out her emotional side but didn't succeed very much. Kate was grateful for Claire and Sun, her only two best friends in the world .There little emotional moment was over as jack cleared his throat with a sympathetic smile playing on his face.

"Miss Austen, I'm going to need you to sign here…(Kate grabbed a hold of the file while carefully reading and signing the papers but then she came across one and looked at jack with a confused expression on her face) ….uh…as you now suicide attempts are a pretty big deal..So I'm going to have to have you come over every week for a therapy session..."Jack said and immediately regretted it when the brunette looked at him with cold, hard, angry eyes.

"You think that I'm mentally unstable? You think I have the time to come here every week for a stupid therapy session!! **Do you know who the fucking hell am I**?? I can-"Kate continued to yell but was cut off by Claire.

"Kate I think this is a good idea considering...Uh…the emotional state you've been in… (She could see that Kate was about to object)…NO! Do you know what it was like for me to see you lying on the floor covered in blood!! Do you care about anyone else but yourself?? I swear to god Kate if you even care a little bit about our friendship you will do these sessions!" Claire finished her little speech and Jack wanted to stand up and applaud, Kate realized she was fighting a losing battle and gave a tiny nod. Looking at the sign of approval Claire finally calmed down.

"So who's going to be her therapist?"Claire asked with a tiny smile of victory and a glint of happiness in her eyes. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden change of behavior and returned the smile.

"Actually I am…miss Austen is my patient now "he replied with confidence but could have sworn he saw a look of disgust on Kate's face.

"Oh great! So I guess we should leave, you should go to the room upstairs and get some rest" Claire suggested." so thank you….."

"Dr. Sheppard" he said with an adorable smile.

"Dr. Sheppard … see you later."Claire said politely.

"Bye Kate….I'm looking forward to our meeting."Jack said silently as Kate walked past him.

Kate's head shot up and she gave him a angry look. "It's Katherine! And I wish I could say the same to you!"

The minute she left a sad smile crossed Jack's face….he knew girls like Kate who would pretend to be a bitch to hide their weak sides from the world but he wasn't going to fall for the act and planned on seeing her emotional side in the sessions, he didn't understand why but he desperately wanted to help this woman but that had to wait till next week and for now he had to go home to his wife…something he wasn't exactly looking forward too.

**so there it was hope you liked it !! please review it'll help me a lot with this story !!**

**next chapter : therapy sessions and an introduction to sarah.**


	3. Enter my beautiful wife !

so heres the next chapter.. Again thank you sooo much for the great reviews!

this one's mostly about the Sarah/Jack marriage status but I'm sorry i wasn't able to fit in the therapy session in this one...Its also the longest chapter yet. Enjoy !

"That was incredibly rude Kate!"Claire whispered as they crossed the lobby to their private room where Kate had to spend the night.

"What are you taking about?"Kate asked, trying to appear confused when in reality she new exactly what Claire was talking about. She hadn't stopped thinking about the doctor and how he had been nothing but pleasant to her and she just snapped at him when it wasn't even his fault, he was just doing his job. **Well done Kate! one moment you're checking the guy out, then hugging him and the next moment you're acting like a total bitch to him !He isn't the one who made life a living hell for you ! You did!**

"Yeah right! It's Katherine! Do you know who the fucking hell I am?"She said in a mocking tone. "What the hell is wrong with you? You never acted that way before!" _You never acted crazy and tried to kill yourself either!_ She was about to add but decided against it. Kate heard Claire imitate her previous actions and felt completely guilty.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I've just had a really rough year."Kate's 'rough year' would actually be every model's dream-she was booked for at lest one fashion show for every day from the most know brands around the year, she was one the pages of every magazine and was just about to release her very own fashion line which every fashion brand was trying to get their hands on but all this pressure, barely 5 hours of sleep a day and nothing but lettuce had driven her over the edge. "I'll apologize to him first thing in the morning." She made a promise more to her self than anyone else.

Jack had just parked his car in the garage and was mentally preparing himself for the lecture he was to about to get from his wife. It wasn't as if he didn't love Sarah but he'd be lying if he said they had a happy marriage .Sarah was one of his patients and while helping her on the way to recovery ,he'd managed to fall in love with her ….and now was soon falling out of It day by day. Her constant nagging about working too much, giving him a hard time about not spending enough time with her and the fact she was convinced that he was cheating on her was getting on his nerves but he didn't have anything to worry about because he and Sarah both knew that she was addicted to the lavish lifestyle he had given her and wasn't planning on going anywhere. He wanted to burst out laughing every time they had a big fight and she threatened to leave. They both came to an understanding and behaved like the most in love couple in the world in front of their friends and left all the fights in the comfort of their home. He hated how they when they weren't fighting they were pretending that everything was okay. When he was done with his little flashback **HE** wanted to suicide and couldn't imagine what it would be like for her-Kate.

He hadn't stopped thinking about her since then and his heart broke every time he remembered the look in her eyes. He chuckled when he considered the fact he was attracted to a women who despised him completely but couldn't help but wonder what she was like when she wasn't so hysterical. He was bought back to reality when the cell phone in his pocket gave a shrill, he didn't even have to check the id.

"Sarah" He whispered in annoyance and got out of the car preparing himself for the awaiting earthquake.

When he returned the room he was surprised not to find her waiting for him looking upset, he dropped his keys on the table and proceeded towards the study where a faint sound of the television was coming from. when he entered the room the room he saw Sarah sitting on the couch watching television he was about to call out to her but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw she was watching the news and not just any news, news about the women he was trying to get out of her head-news about Kate.

"_In a horrible accident that occurred during today's fashion week rehearsal, Katherine Austen hands were badly injured and she was rushed to the St. Sebastian's hospital where she was treated by the Dr. Jack Shepherd. Katherine is on a speedy recovery and will still proceed with fashion week which starts in one week! For tickets log onto….."_

Jack couldn't hear the news anymore; he was just too stunned by how the media dismissed this as an 'accident' and used it for the publicity of a fashion show. "Unbelievable!" he whispered but that was just enough to make Sarah's head turn and she looked at him with a wide grin.

"I know! My husband's on TV!" she giggled. Jack rolled his eyes his wife. He felt incredibly bad for Kate, her desperate cry for help was just portrayed as a publicity stunt! No wonder she wanted to suicide! **To top it all you made her feel like she was unstable! Well done jack! I better apologize to her tomorrow.**

"So?"His wife looked at him with expectant eyes.

"So what?"He asked with confusion.

"How was she?"She said rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious question.

"Excuse me?"He asked, now getting extremely tired of this game.

"Does she really look like this?"She asked handing him a magazine where Kate was on the cover page. Jack took the magazine from her hand and once he looked at the page he couldn't tear his eyes away. On the page was Kate sitting on a wooden swing tied to two trees in a forest, in a long white dress with one single orchid in her hair, looking down with sad eyes-she was stunning. The answer to Sarah's question was 'no'...She looked even more beautiful in reality.

"Yeah I guess."He said because he knew speaking his mind would get him into a lot of trouble.

"I can't believe you actually met her!"She practically yelled and just then her cell phone began ringing and she ran to it and picked it up. "Hello? Hey Juliet! I know! He just got home…"she said and walked into the other room. Jack let out a sigh and went to the fridge, took out a beer and finished have of it in one gulp. **Well jack…at least you're off the hook for being late. **

Tomorrow is going to be better he thought. Then a smile made its way to his face….tomorrow you're going to see Kate.

* * *

hope you like it and please review...I'm a little out of ideas for what to discuss in the therapy session..Any ideas ?


	4. Therapy session

**okay here's the next chapter! enjoy ! and thanks to xxlizixx , Beachbum09, troypay-zashley-4ever, Imzadi for the reviews ! :)**

* * *

"So you ready?"Claire asked, Kate took a deep breath.

"Yeah….lets do it." as soon as she finished her sentence, she and Claire jumped out of the car and ran to the hospital while dogging the paparazzi .Just as Kate was about to open the door to the room were her therapy sessions where held, she felt Claire grab her hand and turn her around to face her.

"I'm really glad you're doing this Kate."

"Yeah…me too" she said giving her hand a squeeze. She came near and almost whispered to Claire, "Can I tell you something?" Claire gave a nod. "I'm actually looking forward to this."She said and just then Claire burst out laughing while Kate gave her a confused look.

"I knew it! I saw the way you looked at him!"Kate deeply blushed but then recovered equally quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Kate asked but knew that her best friend saw right through her. "I'm just glad I'm getting some help! This is a difficult industry!" she said trying to control her giggle.

"Oh yeah! And the fact that help came in the form of a drop dead gorgeous man doesn't hurt either!"She said and both she and Kate burst out laughing. Kate realized how just talking about him made her giggle like a teenage girl and how she already felt happy before he even started the session.

Both Kate and Claire where aware of the attraction between Kate and Jack, but what they didn't know was that jack was on the other side of the door listening intently and trying to suppress his own smile.

* * *

Jack woke up in the morning after he drifted off to sleep listening to his wife in the other room tell all her friends that it was **her husband** who saved the life of Katherine Austen and wanted to laugh when she said that jack told her she looked more beautiful then the model . **What the hell! When did I say anything that would even suggest such a thing**! (Not that Sarah wasn't beautiful but she was that typical beautiful, the kind you see everyday…but Kate was unbelievable! he had never seen anyone like that before and she sure as hell wasn't the kind you'd just see everyday!)** But then again leave it too Sarah to make up stories.**

Heliterally wanted to scream when he heard her make dinner plans with all her friends for tomorrow evening, going out with Sarah's high society friends was torture! They all just got together and boasted about their accomplishments and their aim was to make everyone on the table look lower then them but jack always kept his mouth shut ( even though he was without a doubt the one with the highest status and most reasons to boast) while Sarah did all the talking. What he hated the most about these dinners was how Sarah would parade him through the dinner as her trophy husband. It also made him insanely uncomfortable to sit there and be looked at by everyone else's wives as their prey and constantly flirt with him.

The minute he got up he quickly got dressed and went downstairs, where Sarah was already in the kitchen reading the paper**. Oh I wonder what she is reading about.** After a quick cup of coffee he was about to leave, when Sarah stopped him and kissed him, this took Jack off guard cause she hadn't done something like this in years.When they pulled apart he looked at Sarah with a confused expression but then she said something that made his eyes wide.

"I love you." she said sweetly.

"Uh……me too." jack said and didn't understand why _'I love you too'_ became the hardest words in the world but fortunately Sarah hadn't caught on his discomfort and started reading the paper again.

* * *

When Jack got in the car and started to drive to the hospital, he didn't understand what the hell was wrong with him! **She's your wife! Why can't you simply say I love you back?** _Because you don't._ A voice said in his head but he quickly shook it off. **Of course you love her!! She's your wife, the woman of your dreams, the woman you'd die to protect!...**_Okay let's not go that far buddy._ The voice replied back.

**I love Sarah!**

**I love Sarah!**

**I love Sarah!**

_Repeating it won't change the fact that it's a lie jack! _

**Aaarrrrrrrggggggg! Shut up! Okay I have to fix this! I'll make it up to Sarah at dinner tonight.**

As soon as jack stopped debating with himself he had reached the hospital and saw hundreds of reporters out side and thought they were all waiting for Kate but the minute he stepped out of the car one of the reporters yelled, "Hey! There he is!" and they all turned around and started to crowd him.

"_Dr. Shepherd, how is Miss Katherine Austen recovering?" _

"_What was she wearing when she came to the hospital?"_

"_Are you a fan of hers?"_

Jack was getting really tired of all these questions; he couldn't get how celebrities handled this everyday. He put his hands up as if to tell them all to shut up, "Miss Austen is still recovering from her accident but she'll soon be perfectly alright, I'll make sure of that…..no more comment" he finished and quickly entered the hospital while he could still hear them asking questions in the background.

He entered the therapy room and sat on the couch waiting for Kate to arrive ...fifteen minutes later he could hear some sounds coming from the other side of the door and decided to check what was going on but then he stopped dead in his tracks when heard Kate's giggle and found himself smiling. He put his ear up against the door and realized they were talking about him.

* * *

He felt movement on the door knob and practically ran to the couch and sat down as if minding his own business. Kate entered the room and saw him sitting on the couch but didn't understand why he looked out of breath but then she was the one out of breath when he looked up at her and gave her a smile which she found herself returning.

"Hey!" he said slowly admiring the view in front of him.Even in a pair of simple jeans and T-shirt she was still stunning.

"Hey!"She replied and made her way to the couch and sat down in front of him.

"So…let's get started." Jack awkwardly said but stopped the minute Kate's eyes met his.

"Listen….I want to apologize to you, for what I said yesterday…I didn't mean any of it…I've just not been having the best year but I think you probably guessed that" she added with a chuckle and jack followed the example.

"Don't worry about it ….I've been meaning to apologize to you too…my behavior wasn't expectable…I shouldn't have thrown the papers in your face live that especially since you went through a trauma."

Kate looked at him with wide eyes, **what the hell is he talking about? He was nothing but nice to me!**

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah...But only if you forgive Me." he said teasingly, giving her another adorable smile.

"Deal!" she said while grinning.

It had only been a while that Jack had started asking her about her childhood. During that time he came to know that she was originally from a poor family and became a model when she was just a teenager, then she was sent to Paris by her company where she spent most of her life doing shows and promoting herself as a model. Jack felt overwhelmed when she spoke about surviving in Paris all alone as a teenager and trying to make it in the cut throat business. He guessed that it was during this time that she developed her independent streak and the defensive behavior that he witnessed recently.

After a little while her cell phone went off and she let out a huge sigh when she saw who it was. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, not at all!" he said and started finishing the notes he had to make for her progress report.

Kate got up and went to the other side of the room where she thought jack couldn't hear her….she was wrong. Jack hated eves droppers but he couldn't help but wonder what was she talking about. He only got to hear her side of the conversation.

**_"What? No! I was going to tell you!"_**

**_"Soon!"_**

**_"It's not important...fine!"_**

**_"Whatever! Bye!"_**

She came back and looked really angry, intriguing jack more then before. He cleared his throat, "Who was that? If you don't mind me asking?" he asked worried that she would shut him out after the progress they'd made.

"James Ford" she said looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Who's that?"He asked relieved that she answered his previous question.

"My boyfriend."

* * *

**_so there it is !! hope you liked it !! if you did please drop a review !! even a simple 'good chapter' is motivational enough ! :)_**

**_there is gonna be a lot of jealousy in the next chapter !!_**

**_any ideas and critisism are excepted considering i'm new and could really use it._**


	5. James Ford

**Next chapter ! Thanks for the great reviews ! Keep them coming ! :) Sorry for any spelling mistakes...didnt get the time to check !**

"_My boyfriend"_

Jack's eyes widened and suddenly the world seemed to be crashing down on him. He didn't understand why but he never felt so utterly disappointed in his life. NEVER! But then he quickly put himself together hid all his emotions, gave a small smile something he was really good at considering he did it every weekend in front of all of Sarah's friends.

"Oh…interesting**." Interesting? What the hell is wrong with you Jack? **He thought and mentally kicked himself. Kate tilted her head and eyed him curiously.

"Uh…yeah...I guess" She said, not sure where he was going with this.

"So what does he do? James, is it?" Jack said his name as if swallowing poison.

"He's a model and the same company as I."She said dryly as if not at all interested in the new topic.

"So...He's a model…"Kate looked up at with a weird expression on her face. **Why the hell is he just repeating what I'm saying?** Jack was writing something on the clipboard with so much force Kate thought he'll tear the paper. **What the hell is wrong with him? He was completely fine before I told him about...OH MY GOD!**

Kate bit back a giggle when realization dawned upon her. **Is he really jealous of James? **Kate wanted to jump up with joy when Jack's behavior proved to her that there was a chance that the feelings she was having were mutual. Kate thought it would be best to leave out the part that she and James had started dating only for the promotion of their new Davidoff fragrance, nothing more-at least from her side. They were suppose to end their 'relationship' at the end of the campaign but James, who was a lot more well know in the industry, grew obsessed with her and Kate agreed to carry the relationship not only because it was doing wonders for her career but that fact that she didn't have anyone better to wait for.

She decided to not tell this all to Jack…She was going to have some fun.

"Yeah…A very good-looking one too."Kate added smiling with pride. The smile grew wider as she saw Jack flinch.

"So how is your relationship going?" Jack prayed silently for a negative answer.

"Fantastic!"She practically yelled on the top of her lungs. Happy with the response she was getting, but her happiness was short lived as she heard a chuckle from Jack. When Jack looked up at her, he had a wide grin on his face and eyes that were screaming-got cha!

"That's a lie!"He said with all the confidence in the world and for a moment that intimated Kate.

"What do you mean?" she said equally.

"Because if it was Kate! You wouldn't have attempted suicide yesterday!"He smiled in victory. But the smile was instantly wiped off his face when his cell phone gave a shrill, he quickly grabbed it and went to the exact place Kate did a minute ago.

"What Sarah!" Jack yelled, extremely unhappy about missing Kate's reaction when he burst her bubble.

"You don't have to yell at me in front of your clients you know!"She replied as she pretended to be angry. Jack took a deep breath, Sarah always acted petulant when she wanted something from him or rather…his credit card.

"Sorry, but I'm really busy right now. What's the problem?"

"Uh...I forgot to tell you…We're hosting a dinner party tonight!" Jack rolled his eyes at her excitement.

"Okay sure I'll try to make it home early…" **Not!** He added mentally.

"I know that but there was someone I was hoping you'd bring along…."She trailed.

"Who?" Jack asked completely oblivious as to what was about to happen as he took a sip of his water.

"Katharine Austen…"She said, all excited again. If only she could she that her husband was about to faint on the other end of the line.

"Have you lost your mind??"He furiously yelled after he spat the water out. "You're kidding me right?"

"What's wrong with asking her to come over for dinner?"

"What's wrong? Okay…(A) She doesn't know you!(B)She doesn't have time for stupid things like this!(C)why the hell would she come anyway!"He whispered angrily knowing that 'she' was not too far.

"She'd come because you saved her fucking life! She'll know I'm the wife of the man who saved her life! Even if she's a model she still eats dinner!" she yelled, now growing impatient.

"But why Sarah? You don't even know her!"

"Hey! I do know her!"

"Looking at a picture of her in the Victoria's secret catalogue does not mean you know her!"

"Fine...I kind off told everyone who's coming tonight that she'd be there."Sarah admitted shamefully. Jack on the other hand didn't know whether to laugh or cry-this was the last straw.

"WHAT??"He screamed loud enough for even the patient even on the 12th floor in the coma to be able to hear it. "Sarah!!"

"I'm sorry! I just thought you'd be able to convince her….do you know how many people are coming tonight because of her!" Jack could not believe she was getting excited all over again!

**She is your wife, you can't kill her!**

**She is your wife, you can't kill her!**

**She is your wife, you can't kill her!**

"Please baby! Just give it a shot…pretty please!"Jack was only disgusted by her overly sweet and overly fake tone.

"Fine, I'll try. But I'm not making any promises."He had to pull the phone away from his ear while he heard her squeal on the other end.

"Okay, thanks baby, bye….oh and Jack, I love you" **SHIT. **Luckily Sarah didn't wait for a reply and quickly hung up. Jack let out a huge breath and turned around, only to find a highly amused Kate sitting on the couch.

"Hypocrite." she chuckled.

"Excuse me!"

"You were just about to start giving me advice on relationships. I can see why…yours is going splendidly well." she added sarcastically.

"Hey! Mine and Sarah's relationship is none of your concern!" he added, clearly not enjoying losing.

"Neither is mine and James's!"

"Considering I'm your therapist it is!"

"James and I are very happy together!" Jack couldn't help but laugh at this while it only angered Kate more.

"Oh really? Prove it…."Kate looked at him and gave him a how-the-hell-am-I-suppose-to-do-that look. "Come to my house for dinner tonight with him!"

Kate felt like punching him for this. If she and James went to this dinner, Jack would know he was a 100 right and will taunt her through all the left over sessions! **Quick Kate! Do something!**

"Uh…we can't ….James and I have work to do...Sorry but thank you for the invitation." She tried to keep herself as cool as possible and picked up her bag. "Thank you Dr. Shepherd, I have to go now." she preceded the door only to be stopped by a hand grab her shoulder and pull her back and turn her around. They were now incredibly close to each other and at that moment both of them forgot how to breathe. She could smell the expensive aftershave on him and he could see every individual freckle on her face. A devilish smile crossed his face, making it even harder for Kate to breathe.

"Scared Kate?" Kate swallowed hard. "Scared I'll see right through your so called 'happy' relationship?"

"No! It's not that! Me and James-"

"Have work to do? Are happy?...What were you going to finish that sentence with?"He waited for a reply but was amused at how Kate could do nothing but stare at her feet. Jack gave another chuckle and stopped immediately when Kate's furious eyes met his.

"You know what? We'll be there !"

* * *

**Drop a review ! Make me happy ! :)**


	6. Dinner Party

**1000 hits, 16 reviews?? I guess you guys don't really like this story enough to drop a review.  


* * *

**

**Fantastic Kate!! What the hell are you going to do now?? **

"Kate, what's wrong?"Sun asked worriedly, when Kate sat in the limo, looking even more tensed then before.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sun!" Kate said in a chirpy tone that scared Sun even more. "Could you please do me a favor? Could you please call up James and ask him to come over at my house immediately?"

Kate thought it would be best to explain the situation to James in private but she couldn't face him on the phone right now…especially after the conversation they just had.

* * *

"_**Kate, when the hell were you going to tell me about this accident?? I had to read about it in the newspaper with other 50 million people! You didn't think it was important enough to tell your boyfriend?"**_

"_**What? No! I was going to tell you!"**_

"_**Yeah? When?"**_

"_**Soon!"**_

"_**Of course you were! And where the hell are you right now anyway?"**_

**Great! He had to ask! I cant tell him I'm at a therapy session!**

"_**It's not important..."**_

"_**Of course it isn't! You know what Kate I don't have time for these stupid little games!"**_

"_**Fine!"**_

"_**Okay then! I'll see you later!"**_

"_**Whatever! Bye!"**_

* * *

Kate couldn't help but be worried that he'd say no and she would have to go alone and make excuses for him at the party. Kate couldn't even blame him for not coming; she couldn't care less about what the people would think but what she was worried about was-Jack. God he won't let her forget this day for the rest of her life!!

"Kate?" Kate looked up to see Sun smiling at her."James said he'd meet you there." She felt a lot better. If he agreed to meet her, he might also come for the dinner; maybe things won't go so bad after all!

As soon as the limo came to a halt at Kate's house she took a deep breath and proceeded towards the entrance. James would already have reached by now and was probably waiting for her inside. She grabbed a hold of the door knob, but before she could turn it James from the other side flung the door open and bought her into a tight hug which Kate returned awkwardly. She never felt comfortable when he hugged and maybe to some extent it actually repulsed her. She realized how every time he hugged her she felt disappointed by the lack of love in their relationship. The last time she got a hug that actually meant something to her was from Jack. She soon snapped out of it when James started whispering something in her ears. Something he did that sent shivers down her spine and not in a good away.

"I'm so sorry baby! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, especially after everything you've just been through!" He whispered in a loving tone that made Kate want to throw up.

"It's okay! I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry too. Lets just forget about it and move forward okay?" she said, trying to sound loving but failing miserably. Luckily James didn't notice and when he pulled out of the hug he gave her a smile, one that could make a million girl's hearts melt but Kate was only made uncomfortable by it. She never admitted it but she was slightly intimidated by him, whether it was the fact that he had powerful contacts in every part of the world or the fact that when he looked at her, his eyes spelled out **I OWN YOU!**

"You're so amazing! I'm so lucky to have you!"He waited for Kate to reply.

"Uh…Yeah…me too." She said with a fake smile.

"Let me make it up too you! Let me take you out to dinner! Any place you want! As long as it's expensive!"He chuckled.

"Uh…actually a couple of my friends are hosting a dinner party tonight and want both of us to attend-" She was soon cut off by James's cell phone going off. **Why the hell are all cell phones going off at the wrong time today!**

"Yeah…Oh….I'll be there!"He snapped his cell phone shut,"Sorry honey but I've got to go now, I'll see you later!"He started getting into his black convertible.

"James!"

"What?" It always made him angry when someone referred to him like that. He'd ask everyone to call him Sawyer, he thought it was more like a model name but Kate only found this stupid.

"Dinner… At my friend's house?"

"Yeah sure. I'll pick you up at nine!"And with that he left leaving a very satisfied Kate.

* * *

The first thing that Jack did when he came home that day was Google 'James Ford'. Jack came to know that he and Kate met during a Davidoff campaign and were now dating for a few months. James or 'Sawyer' as some referred to him, like Kate started modeling at a very young age and was now considered one of the most powerful and good-looking models. Jack uploaded of the images just to catch a glimpse of the man that Kate was dating but he realized that even before Jack looked at him he knew he severely disliked him.

Just before the image began uploading Jack shut his laptop.

**Why do you care so much about who's she dating? **

_Because you like her…._

Jack forgot how to breathe when realization hit him-hard. This can't be happening! "I like Kate."

* * *

To take his mind off Kate he decided to help Sarah out with the dinner plans which soon became excruciatingly painful because she wouldn't shut up about how everyone was looking forward to meeting Kate.

"You're going to need one extra place setting." Jack said after he realized that he hadn't mentioned to Sarah Kate's 'plus one'.

"Why?"She said and accidentally dropped a fork.

"Uh…Kate's bringing a friend…James Ford." He muttered as he bent underneath the table to pick it up, but hit his head hard as Sarah screamed at the exact moment he got up.

"I can't believe it! James Ford is coming to our house!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"God…Women."He said rubbing his hand at the back of his injured head as Sarah started making phone calls to her friends.

* * *

At about 8.50pm Kate checked herself in the mirror and looked pleased with her decisions. After a lot of thought she decided to go from a simple strapless black cocktail dress that stopped a few inches above the knees showing off her beautiful long legs, accompanied with black high heels that were tied a little above her ankles. The top of her hair was pulled back with a clip while the rest of her brown curls were wildly flowing on her shoulders. Her eye makeup was dark and made her eyes look greener then ever! Take that Jack Shepherd! Kate realized that she hadn't put so much thought into a dress in a really long time.

**Why do I care how I look in front of him??**

_Because you like him Kate _said a voice in her head.

Kate's eyes widened in shock, "I like Jack." She whispered to herself in horror, completely oblivious to the fact that the same thing happened to Jack a while ago.

James, not so much to Kate's surprise was over an hour late. Normally, such things didn't bother Kate but today she was furious.

After Kate's recent realization, she convinced herself that Jack didn't feel anything towards her.

_But then why would he be jealous Kate? _

**Shut up stupid conscience! Jack doesn't feel anything towards me! He just wants to embarrass me in front of everyone! He wants to prove he was right about mine and James's relationship!**

Kate decided she would put on the perfect act in front of everyone; prove to Jack that she and James shared a loving relationship. Just as she finished arguing with herself she saw James's car pull into the drive way.

**You can do this Kate!**

* * *

After Jack was done helping Sarah and taking a very strong painkiller for his head he got dressed in a plain black dress shirt and black pants. He heard a whistle and turned around to see Sarah leaning on the door frame in a short pink cocktail dress.

"Hey handsome! You ready?" Eliciting a nervous chuckle from Jack.

"Yeah, let's do this."

The dinner was held in their back yard which was looking over the ocean. Sarah who had taken extreme precautions to make the dinner memorable after she learnt that Kate would be attending had taken it a little too over board after learning James would be too. Their entire back yard was covered with scented candles and looked absolutely stunning.

An hour after the decided time the backyard was full of Sarah's friends, all of whom Jack didn't like. All the women were looking at him and giving him flirtatious smiles but Jack had been patiently waiting for Kate to show up and was becoming more anxious by the minute not only because he really wanted to see her but also because he was pretty sure that Sarah would kill him if she didn't.

"Jack, where the hell is she??" Sarah whispered through gritted teeth. "People are beginning to get impatient!"

"I don't know Sarah!"

Before Sarah could say anything James's car skidded into the driveway leaving skid-marks and smoke behind.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at this. He found this typical attention seeking style statement ridiculous. But apparently he was the only one who thought this because everyone else had excited grins plastered on their faces as they waited for the couple to get out.

The first one the came into Jack's view was a tall blonde man.

**So this is James. What does she see in him? **He thought. Whatever it was, other women saw it too as they started to squeal excitedly, including his wife which Jack raised his eyebrows at.

"What? He's hot!" she replied nonchalantly.

He waited with bated breath for Kate to get out and when she did his jaw hit the floor - something that did not go unnoticed by Sarah.

Kate opened the door to the car and put out one bare leg out shortly followed by the other, every man there couldn't help but drool at the stylish way she got out, this Jack found extremely sexy and far from stupid.

Everyone came back to their senses when the couple crossed the fence and approached Jack and Sarah.

"Hey Jack" Kate said softly with a smile which Jack found himself returning.

"Hi Kate." He replied in the same manner surprised when she didn't put up a fight for calling her 'Kate'. For a moment they kept staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey man, I'm Sawyer, Kate's boyfriend." He said with a hint of superiority while he put his arm around Kate's waist and pulled her tight towards him, something that made Jack want to punch him in the face.

"Hi, I'm Jack and this is my wife Sarah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."Sarah made her presence known as she said with a wide grin."Kate, why don't I introduce you too everyone?" Before Kate could reply Sarah was dragging her away to a group of awaiting people.

"So can I get you anything to drink?"Jack asked James awkwardly, not knowing what to do since the women left but he noticed James was eyeing a group of girls near the bar who were smiling and giggling looking at him.

"No, but thanks man I'll manage."And with that he left. Jack's hatred towards the guy was only growing.

**How could anyone leave someone as amazing as Kate for a couple stupid drunk girls?**

* * *

After talking to the guests for a while, Jack took a seat at the end of the balcony that separated their house from the beach, were no one could see him but where he had a clear view of Kate. He looked at her the whole night, he saw how she pretended to laugh at other's jokes, how she smiled at everyone.He also noticed how miserable she looked but tried her best to hide it from the world. He wanted to go to her and wrap her in a tight hug, tell her how beautiful she looked but decided that was James's job, not his. He glanced at James who was still at the bar surrounded by a large group of women with his arms around two of them.

**Bastard!** Jack looked back to were Kate was previously standing but she wasn't there anymore, he looked around the backyard but she was nowhere to be found .

He relaxed when he found her standing on the beach in knee length water.

But soon his heart started beating faster and his eyes widened when she started to go deeper and deeper.

* * *

**The more reviews the faster you find out what happens to Kate.**

**I'm not blackmailing, just want to know if people are actually interested:)**


	7. Stay away from my girlfriend!

**Here's the next chapter!! enjoy!! Thanks sooo much to xxlizixx , Beachbum09, troypay-zashley-4ever, NYR88, sluky, SoFeelingTheLove, KaylaMiller for the reviews!! plz keep reviewing !!**

* * *

_He relaxed when he found her standing on the beach in knee length water._

_But soon his heart started beating faster and his eyes widened when she started to go deeper and deeper._

Jack ran towards her as fast as he could, throwing his expensive watch on the sand on the way knowing he'd have to jump in and save her. He kept his eyes on her as she kept walking at a slow pace, by now the water was way above her waist.

By the time Jack reached the shore Kate was nowhere to be seen. Without thinking twice he jumped in and began swimming towards where he last saw her going in. After going in quite deep, he turned his head everywhere, hoping to catch a little glimpse of her but all he could see was the dark water and the night sky.

"Kate!!"He screamed on the top of his lungs, not ready to give up hope yet. "Kate!!"

Suddenly the only sound he could hear, the sound of the waves thrashing on the rocks was interrupted by someone's laugh-Kate's laugh. Jack turned around to see her standing on the shore with her head thrown back and laughing till tears came in her eyes. Jack started swimming back, anything but happy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as he walked to Kate, who was now sitting on the sand crossed legged, still laughing.

"Nothing, it's just the look on your face when you couldn't find me!" she said in between her giggles.

"You think this is funny? Kate you could have drowned!" He said clearly upset that she tried to pull a stunt like this.

"No, I've been swimming in the ocean since I was a kid." She stated with all the confidence in the world. Jack gave her a look and Kate thought he looked incredibly cute when he was angry, looking at his expression Kate burst into another fit of giggles.

"Sorry Mr. Shepherd but this was the only way that I could get you and me away from that boring party!"Kate explained, giving him an irresistible smile.

Jack let the situation sink in. He knew he should be mad at Kate for pulling something off like that but couldn't help but feel happy that she did all this so that they could be alone together. Kate's laugh was very infectious and Jack found himself smiling.

He'd never seen this playful side of her. He noticed how her eyes sparkled when she smiled and got tiny dimples on her cheeks. Jack slowly took a seat beside her.

"I...thought…I..." He muttered.

"You thought I was going to kill myself again." Jack jerked his head thinking he had hurt her feelings but Kate was still smiling.

"Don't worry doctor! I've learned my lesson the first time!" She said not at all affected by his assumptions. She turned around and pulled out two bottles of vodka from behind her, handed one to Jack and took a large gulp.

Jack raised his eyebrows at this.

"When the hell did you get this?"

"I come prepared my friend." She replied with a playful smile.

"Oh really?"Jack realized how comfortable he felt with her and decided to play along."How were you so sure that I was going to come?"

"I just knew that my night and shining armor would come and save me again." she said over dramatically making Jack laugh, a sound she immediately fell in love with.

* * *

They both talked for what felt like hours about anything that came to their mind, anything but James and Sarah.

When they got tired they laid back on the sand and stared at the stars. Jack turned his head to look at her. Her hair scattered on the sand, her emerald eyes staring intently at the stars, her skin still wet from the ocean, shining underneath the moonlight. She looked like an angel.

**Stop it Jack! What the hell is wrong with you?? You're married!!**

"I caught you, you know" Kate said, her eyes still fixed on the sky. Jack embarrassed that she caught him.

"What do you mean?"

"Staring, I caught you." She turned to face him with a smile, enjoying the pink shade appearing on his cheeks.

"I have to say, I don't think James's your type though." she added. Jack looked up at her completely shocked , followed by both of them throwing their heads back and laughing.

"Kate!!"

Before they knew what was going on Jack was chasing Kate down the coastline, both of them giggling. Jack quickly caught up with her and in one move grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"Jack!!"Kate screamed between her laughs.

Both of them fell on the sand with Kate on the bottom and Jack on top of her. The laughing soon stopped when both of them realized how close they were to each other.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that James isn't my type…..because I'm more interested in his girlfriend." he whispered and slowly bought his lips closer to Kate's.

"Oh my god!! Jack!!" Jack and Kate, both disappointed, looked up to find Sarah and a couple of people from the party running towards them. Jack quickly got up from Kate and helped her up.

"Uh…Um..."

"He saved me!!" Kate blurted out. Jack looked at her and she winked at him."I was just walking on those rocks and I slipped." She lied confidently.

"Jack! That's amazing!"Sarah wrapped her arm around his and smiled at him fondly while everyone else surrounded them.

They dragged Jack and Kate back to the party where Sarah took on the-hero's-wife mode and started bragging on about how her husband saved Kate ….again.

* * *

Every now and then Jack looked over at Kate who was sitting next to James who also had taken on the protective boyfriend mode. Jack chuckled and felt proud at how Kate wanted to spend time alone with him, not James. He knew what was about to happen before Sarah showed up was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong. He couldn't help but think what would've happened if they hadn't showed up.

"Uh...Sarah...How'd you know where we were?"

"Well James noticed you and Kate were on the beach, we saw you lying on the ground and thought something must have gone wrong."

Jack looked up and met James's eyes. He took a deep breath when all he saw was anger and hatred.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone started to leave the dinner but not before they thanked Sarah for inviting them or flirting with Kate or James for the last time.

Sarah and Jack were now standing on the front yard when Kate and James, the last ones to leave, came out.

"Thanks so much for inviting us, we had a great time." Kate smiled at both of them but Jack couldn't help but feel that she was talking about their time on the beach.

"Yeah, we sure did."James said and put his arm around Kate.

"Thank you so much for coming!!"Sarah grinned and looked at Kate as if she was expecting her to say something. She cleared her throat,"I'm so glad Jack was there to save you."

Realization dawned upon Jack and Kate; Sarah wanted Kate to thank Jack for saving her life. Kate bit back a giggle while Jack was only embarrassed by his wife's petulant behavior.

"Yeah, Jack thank you for saving Kate's life. I don't know what I'd do without her."

**Probably flirt with more girls. **Jack thought and only smiled at them.

"Oh I forgot my purse!"Kate said and started making her way back to the house.

"I'll come with you."Sarah followed her, leaving James and Jack alone

* * *

James looked at Jack with a wide grin on his face, "So, did you have fun??"

Jack didn't quite understand James's question, "Sorry?"

"With Kate, did you have fun?" James challenged. When he was sure Jack wasn't going to answer he chuckled." You think I didn't see you two?? "

"Look James, what you saw-"Jack tried to defend himself choosing his words carefully, making sure he doesn't get Kate into trouble.

"Whatever I saw doesn't matter but you aren't allowed to see Kate again!"

"Or what?" Jack asked, apparently not too pleased with the idea of leaving Kate alone.

"You don't want too know!" James scowled at him with his grin intact. Just then Kate and Sarah joined them. Sarah with a grin on her face but Kate wasn't looking too happy.

"Bye Kate!" Sarah said and enveloped Kate into a tight hug and did the same with James.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Jack!" James said and hugged Jack."Stay away from my girlfriend!" he threatened in his ear.

* * *

meanwhile...

Sarah and Kate walked back to the house when Sarah spoke up, "Kate, I was wondering if you would like to join me and the girls to the club tomorrow?"

"I would love too Sarah but I'm sorry I have to work tomorrow."Kate politely declined; not at all interested in spending time with the wife of a guy she was developing a major crush on and her arrogant friends.

"Okay, how about lunch the day after?"Sarah offered clearly not ready to back down.

"Sorry Sarah I'm busy then too." Kate grabbed her purse. **Why the hell doesn't this woman just take the hint!!**

"You know a little more appreciative of what Jack did for you."Sarah told Kate as they were walking back to the door.

"Excuse me?"Kate replied, a little stunned by what Sarah just threw in her face.

"He saved your life, the least you could do is stop being a super model bitch!"By the time Kate could come up with a come back the men had already turned around to face them. James had a smile on his face but Jack was looking like someone slapped him.

"Bye Kate!!"

**What a bitch!! **Kate thought as she returned the smile.

* * *

Kate and Sawyer got into their car and drove off.

"Ungrateful bitch!!" Sarah muttered.

"Sarah!!" Jack yelled with widened eyes.

"What?? I invited her to a couple of things and she can't spare a few hours for the man that saved her life!!"

"Sarah in case you haven't noticed she has a lot of work to do."Jack felt the need to defend Kate.

"Whatever!! Why don't we go in and I'll show you how much I appreciate you." she whispered in a seductive voice while she nuzzled his neck.

Jack felt the sudden urge to pull her off him but he couldn't just do that, she was his wife.

"Sarah, I have to work tomorrow."He excused himself and gently peeled her away from him.

"Jack I think you've saved enough lives for now!!"Sarah pouted at him.

"Please Sarah!! I have to get up early tomorrow!"

"Are you going to see Kate tomorrow??"She asked almost in a threatening tone.

"No, I'll see her next week."

"Why??I thought she recovered!! Why do you have to see her next week??"Sarah was on the verge of yelling right now.

"She still has therapy…."Sarah raised her eyes at him."Physical therapy I mean."

"Fine! I'm going to bed now"

Jack was relieved that she dropped the topic of Kate and that she will let him sleep peacefully.

* * *

James parked his car outside his house.

"James why are we at your house??"Kate asked.

"Because I want to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend." He explained with a wicked grin.

"James I'm really tired. I just want to go home." Kate tried to fight her case but by now James was dragging her through his front door and locking the door behind.

"You can spend the night here."He said in a lustful tone and started kissing her.

"James stop!! Please!!I'm not in the mood"

Before she knew it James had pinned her to a wall by her wrists and his face was almost touching hers.

"You're not in the mood?? Or you don't want me??Because it sure seemed like you were in the mood when you were underneath the Doc on the beach!!"

"James it's not like that!!"

"Well it better not be!!" He held her wrists hard in his hands causing her a lot of pain. "Don't forget Kate! You're mine!!"

With that he left her wrists, went to the other room and slammed the door shut.

Kate slid down the wall and started sobbing as the blood from her now torn stitches started flowing down her hands.

* * *

**hope you liked!!**

**reviews and ideas greatly appreciated!! :)**

* * *


	8. Who are you to me anyway?

* * *

Jack's eyes flickered open to the sound of the phone ringing, whoever it was, was in no interest of hanging up. He groaned as he got up and checked the time.

"Who the hell is calling up home at 3am?"He asked himself as he went to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked in a sleepy state but he was soon wide awake when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Jack?" came Kate's barely audible voice. From the sound of her voice, Jack immediately came to know she was very drunk.

"Kate?? What's wrong?"He asked worriedly.

"I…Uh…I need help Jack."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Kate sat on the floor crying for what felt like hours. She was astonished to see the violent side of James that she NEVER witnessed before. Sure he was possessive and egoistic when it came to their relationship but she never thought he would hurt her. Clearly, she thought wrong.

When she was done crying she got up, went to the drinks cabinet. There was only one way she could forget all the troubles the night had bought- drinking an entire bottle of vodka. She picked up a bottle along with his car keys from the counter and left.

* * *

Kate dogged the cars as she went way above the speed limit while listening to hard rock and taking huge gulps of vodka. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears as the events of the night flashed in her mind.

"_**Well I guess it's a good thing that James isn't my type…..because I'm more interested in his girlfriend."**_

"_**He saved your life, the least you could do is stop being a super model bitch!"**_

"_**You're not in the mood?? Or you don't want me??Because it sure seemed like you were in the mood when you were underneath the Doc on the beach!!"**_

"_**Don't forget Kate! You're mine!!"**_

She spun the car around the corner, ignoring the honking and yelling coming from the neighboring cars. She finally acknowledged what James had done as the blood loss continued to make her weak. Her eyes were becoming heavier and heavier. Soon they shut completely and her car rammed into a tree.

She was forced back into consciousness by the unending 'beeeeeeeeep' of her car. Her head was laying on the horn and she felt blood slide down her forehead. She saw smoke rising from the front of the car which she guessed was completely destroyed by the impact.

"Shit!!"She couldn't believe the things James would do to her when he came to know what she did to his precious car.

Kate got out of the car; swinging from side to side she took out her cell phone .She kneeled on the ground and forcefully tried to keep her eyes open which were threatening to shut.

She speed dialed the number of the only one person that came to her mind-Jack.

**God…Please pick up!**

"Jack?"

"I…Uh…I need help Jack."

* * *

_PRESENT_

"Kate, where the hell are you?" Jack clearly understood she wasn't going to last long.

"Uh…"she lifted her head and saw the street sign which she whispered, right before her body gave away and she closed her eyes, hoping Jack would find her.

Kate felt someone call her name and felt someone's hand on her cheek.

"Kate?" She opened her eyes and saw Jack let out a relieved sigh. She got up and looked around, she was lying on a bed in a modernly designed room, and somewhere she'd never been before. Jack followed her gaze and smiled.

"You're in my guest room."He said but then his smile faded. "You want to tell me what happened, Kate?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'? I was irresponsible! I was drinking and driving!"She yelled as she bought up a hand to her head.

"Sshhhh! Sarah's still sleeping!!... I'm not talking about the drinking and driving even though that was very irresponsible. I'm talking about your torn stitches. Who did this to you?"

Kate looked down at her wrists that were now bandaged. She chuckled and Jack didn't understand what was so funny. "You said it yourself Jack, I'm mentally unstable, what makes you think I didn't try to kill myself again?"She said with a smile. Kate didn't want to tell him that James was the reason of her torn stitches, she didn't want his sympathy.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh, "I never said you were mentally unstable Kate! And do you think I'm stupid? I'm a doctor remember! I can tell by the way your stitches are torn that this wasn't a suicide attempt! Someone did this to you! I just want to know who?"

Jack already knew the answer to that question; he had enough time to examine her before she woke up. He already knew James would remove his frustration on her but he would have never guessed he'd stoop to such a level.

If he didn't feel guilty enough about getting Kate into this trouble, seeing her laying next to her car unconscious and bleeding definitely drove the knife through his heart. The amount of sadness he felt for Kate was lesser than the rage he felt for James, enough that he even felt capable of murder. He just needed conformation from Kate and he'd kill James without giving it a second thought.

"Look no one did this to me! They probably tore because of the accident!"

"Don't lie to me Kate!! "

"I'm not lying!!"

"Tell me!!!It was James, wasn't it?"He yelled. Kate flinched at the mention of James. "I'm going to kill that bastard!!"He got up and headed straight for the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a sob escape from Kate. Jack quickly made his way back and sat next to her on the bed, afraid that he yelled at her a bit too loudly. "Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you..."

Kate looked up at him, she didn't know how to explain it to him that the reason she was crying wasn't because he was yelling but because she was overwhelmed by how protective he got over her.

"Jack, how long have you known me? Two days? You've already saved my life twice and here you are ready to go and massacre my boyfriend because he hurt me little. I mean, who are you to me anyway?"

Kate shut her eyes and mumbled a 'Shit!'That didn't come out exactly the way she wanted.

Jack was hurt by her question but couldn't help but see that she actually did make sense. Why did he care so much anyway? He decided it was best to avoid the topic now.

"Thrice."

Kate looked up to see a glint in his eyes. "Sorry?"

"I saved your life thrice. Don't tell me forgot the time on the beach!"He joked and was rewarded with a heart melting smile from Kate.

"How could I?!"Kate said and rewarded him with a giggle followed by a yawn. "I better get home." She said and started to get up from the bed but was stopped by Jack's hand, pushing her back on the bed.

"Oh no, you don't! You're spending the night here!!!" He saw Kate was about to object, "No Kate!! You have to stay here! It's easier for me to keep an eye on you!!"

"Jack…I have.."She let out another yawn and decided he was probably right. "Fine you win. But only this time Dr. Shepherd!"

Jack smiled, relieved she took his advice. He pulled the covers up to her chin and shut the lights. "Goodnight Kate."

"Night Jack."

Jack went downstairs after he noticed it was 6am. No point in sleeping if he had to get up in less than half and hour to go to work. He made himself a cup of coffee and switched on the TV.

_Famous model Katherine Austen has been reported missing! She was last seen at James Ford, her current boyfriend's house and has been missing since then. A reward for $100,000 has been issued. Anyone who sees the five foot seven brunette, please immediately contact your nearest police station._

* * *

**Hope you like it!! :)**


	9. Stay here

**Sorry for the slow updates but i've been a little busy studying ! **

**Besides just 2 reviews for the last chapter didn't help either :(**

* * *

_Famous model Katherine Austen has been reported missing! She was last seen at James Ford, her current boyfriend's house and has been missing since then. A reward for $100,000 has been issued. Anyone who sees the five foot seven brunette, please immediately contact your nearest police station._

"Oh crap!"Jack started at the screen in horror. Kate won't be happy to see this. He raced up the stairs deciding it was better the sooner Kate knew about this.

"Ka-"He barged the door open assuming she would be in bed but he ran into **Sarah** instead.

"Sarah?"He asked incredulously,"What are you doing here?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Jack? I live here!"

"No…I mean what are you doing in the guest room?"

"I just wanted to clean up…I got a call from…" Sarah trailed off about some story that she didn't notice Jack had no interest in; he was more interested in knowing where the hell did Kate go???He eyed the room and finally found what he was looking for. Jack rolled his eyes and tried to hide the smile that was appearing when he saw a pair high of heels that could be seen underneath the ends of the curtains.

**Seriously Kate could you not find a better place to hide?**

But he was no longer amused when he saw her handbag on the night stand. Sarah may not be smart but she definitely wasn't stupid. He took her by the shoulders and started to move her slowly so that her back was facing the nightstand while occasionally giving nods or 'Hmmm' to encourage her to keep talking, eliciting a chuckle from Kate.

"So?"He snapped out of it to see Sarah looking at him with an expectant look.

"So what?"

"Is it okay with you?"She asked impatiently, now jumping up and down like a toddler.

**What the hell did she just ask me??? **

"Aaaa….Of course!" He said; ready to say anything that would make her leave the room.

Jack almost fell back with the force Sarah hugged him, missing Kate's disgusted look. He recovered quickly and hugged her back, making Kate's grip on the curtain tighten.

"I love you!"

Jack just smiled back but Kate raised her eye brows at this.

**Why didn't he say 'I love you' back?**

Sarah ran out of the room and Jack quickly shut the door behind her.

"Kate, you can come out now, she's gone."

She came out from behind the curtain looking still a little hung-over.

"You know I never considered you that guy." She said with a smile.

"What guy?"

"The guy that doesn't listen to a word that his wife says." Jack grinned at this.

"Yeah when you have a wife like Sarah you can either tell her she talks too much and get into a fight or shut up, nod and make her happy but otherwise I could be a great listener."

"Good to know, considering you ARE my therapist." she smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"I'm serious Kate. I can be a good listener. Just let me know when you're ready to talk about last night." Kate looked up at him; his eyes were warm and approachable.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Okay…..Did you by any chance happen to actually listen to Sarah?" Jack made a hopeful face that caused her to grin.

"Yeah…something about her friend coming over to stay here for a while... and judging by the look on your face I can tell you aren't a big fan of her friends."

"You met them…can you really blame me for despising them?"He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Good point…So since you're expecting a guest I should leave."She said and picked up her hand bag.

"Uh...Yeah...About that…"Jack cleared his throat. "The thing is… there's a missing person report filed…" Kate made a hand gesture, asking him to go faster. "…against you."

"What????"Kate yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Shhh!!! Sarah doesn't know you're here remember!?!"

"Jack!!!"Came Sarah's voice from the kitchen.

Speak of the devil.

"Coming Sarah!"He yelled and then whispered to Kate, "Don't come out and we'll talk about it when I come back up."

Jack ran down the stairs praying to god that Sarah hadn't heard Kate's scream and wasn't disappointed when he found her watching TV – Kate's news of course.

"Hey did you see this??"She asked him wide-eyed.

"See what??"

"Kate's missing!!"She told him and waited for his reaction.

"What??"He said and pretended to be shocked.

"Yeah!! She disappeared last night!"

"Oh." He said nonchalantly and poured himself the cup of coffee he'd been longing to have.

Sarah eyed him curiously. "Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Sarah's face went from shameful to between regretful and happy.

"I'm sorry Jack." she said and approached him.

Jack looked at her confused "Sorry about what Sarah?"

For a minute Jack actually considered that Sarah was sorry about Kate gone missing, that his wife actually cared about anyone but herself and her reputation.

"Sorry that I doubted you… When I saw you two on the beach I thought something was going on between you two… but now she's missing and it doesn't even seem to bother you a little…I'm sorry for doubting you." She added with a proud smile.

Jack just stared at his wife not knowing whether to laugh in her face or smack her. Kate was missing and she was happy because it proved nothing was between them?? She actually thought he would cheat on her??

Jack left out the part that Kate was just upstairs and if she wasn't he'd probably be worried sick about her.

"Sarah I would never cheat on you…ever…even with someone like Kate." He knew it was the truth. He may be attracted to someone else and it may have crossed his mind but he'd never cheat on her…EVER.

"I know. I AM very sorry Jack." She said and wrapped him in a hug. "Besides I don't know what I was worried about, you would never cheat on me with a nut-case like her."

"Sarah-"

"No Jack really she's so egoistic! No man would want to stick around her; I don't understand how James does it."

"Sarah stop!"

"Jack its okay you don't have to defend her! No one cares she's missing anyway! They all just want her back because her contracts have a overdue that's all! No one wants a high maintenance overconfident bitch!! Besides I saw her, she's not even that good!"

"Sarah please!! Just shut up will you??!!" Jack lost his temper and Sarah looked at him with a shocked expression."I'm sorry…it's just that you don't know what you're talking about…she's a really nice person" he defended her.

Sarah smiled affectionately at him, "That's my husband…always looking at everyone's good side."

Jack wanted to throw up.

**Seriously what's wrong with you Sarah?**

"Well I've got to go to the club…the girls are waiting." she said and much to Jack's relief, stood up and left.

"You can come out now Kate." He said after a defeated sigh.

Kate entered from behind the stairs, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Kate I'm so sorry. Sarah doesn't know what she talks about most of the time!"

Kate put her hand up to stop him, "No Jack! Its okay…she's right anyway."

Jack shook his head furiously, "No Kate she not...Many people care about you."

"It doesn't matter lets not talk about it…please can we forget it happened?" she offered with a smile.

"Sure."

For a moment they kept starting into each other's eyes. Both confused about their feelings and both determined not to let the other one know. Kate was the first one to break eye contact.

"Ah…I called Claire, told her I was okay and where I was. She said she'd take care of everything."

"Oh…"Jack said slightly disappointed. He liked the idea of having her here.

"Yeah…so I better get going."She said not making any move to leave.

"Yeah…you know you could stay here for a while…get rid off the hang-over…don't worry Sarah usually doesn't come home early." He suggested.

**Please stay!!**

Kate smiled. "Yeah…I'd like that."

"So I'll just go across the street and get some breakfast." He said enthusiastically and went to the door.

Kate thought this would be the best time to bring up what she wanted to for a really long time. "Jack? Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

Kate looked at him for a really long time and then decided against it, "Forget it! It's nothing."

Jack gave her a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay…just make yourself comfortable."

After 15 minutes the door bell rang and Kate ran to it, thinking it would be Jack she opened the door with a smile.

However her smile soon faded.

Standing in front of her was a tall, beautiful blonde who was eyeing Kate curiously. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Juliet."

* * *

**The more reviews the faster i update !**

* * *


	10. Breakfast for three?

**So heres the next chapter and thank you soooo much for the great reviews!!! :D**

* * *

_However her smile soon faded._

_Standing in front of her was a tall, beautiful blonde who was eyeing Kate curiously. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_I'm Juliet."_

Juliet kept staring at the woman in front of her. She was too pretty to be their maid and Sarah didn't mention anyone already staying over when she asked if she could live in their guest bedroom for a few days.

**She looks awfully familiar. Where have I seen her before???**

"Juliet???" Juliet turned around too see Jack staring at her disbelievingly. "What are you doing here???"

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here?'??? Didn't Sarah tell you I was going to be staying here?"Juliet stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack was left speechless. He hated the fact that one of Sarah's friends was going to live in the same house but having Juliet there made him hate it a lot more.

Juliet was not just one of Sarah's friends that hit on him…all the time. She was more than that…she was his ex girlfriend.

After a year of their relationship, Jack noticed that Juliet was turning from the sweet and friendly girl he met in med school exactly into the kind of women he hated-arrogant, high maintenance and self centered.

Juliet and Sarah had been friends…best friends in fact. He met Sarah at one of the boring social events Juliet dragged him too. Once they broke up (Him being the one to end it) he maintained his friendship with Sarah, which soon turned into true love…or what he thought, was true love.

Sarah knew that her husband had absolutely no interest in Juliet anymore. In fact she knew he was completely over her! So she kept her friendship with Juliet. What she didn't know was that Juliet was no where near over Jack and seized every opportunity to win him back when Sarah wasn't around.

"Yeah she did…sorry it just slipped my mind." He said with a heart melting smile.

Juliet smiled back at him and when she turned around to Kate again, he shuddered.

"Who is she Jack?" she asked hatefully glaring at Kate.

"Ah…she's just a friend of mine…Who was about to leave…" Jack said the last part sadly as he knew now that Juliet was here he and Kate could no longer hang-out, something he was looking forward too.

Jack made eye contact with Kate and saw the exact disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh…okay then…bye now." Juliet gave her a look telling her to leave.

Kate quickly grabbed her purse and she and Juliet crossed the threshold at the same time as Juliet made her way in and Kate out. As soon as Juliet was out of earshot Jack grabbed Kate's hand and bought her dangerously close to him.

"Take my car." he whispered in her ear and Kate felt him put the keys in her hand.

"No Jack its okay…I'll take a cab." He rolled his eyes, obviously not surprised that she would argue with him on this.

"Kate until five minutes ago you were 'missing' with your car crashed somewhere! I really don't think that you should give the paparazzi an exclusive of you getting out of a cab disheveled face, hair and in last nights clothes!"

Kate raised her eyebrows at him, "Disheveled?"

He chuckle at this, "Don't worry, you still look beautiful." the minute he finished his speech he went inside and gently shut the door, hiding his and missing Kate's shy smile , leaving her to consider what he just said.

**Jack's right. Why am I not surprised?**

Kate cell started ringing the minute she got in the car. "Hello?"

"Kate! It's Claire! I just wanted to let to you everything is under control and you can come back now! We removed your file from missing persons and called E news! Most people believe it was just a stupid paparazzi stunt…you're lucky it came on early morning and is already off air, I don't think many people saw it. "

"That's great Claire…I'm on my way home now…Just promise me you'll never file a missing person against me!!!"

"I'm sorry Kate; normally I wouldn't freak out so much. I mean you were only gone for a few hours but what happened a few days ago… I just thought that you'd try something like that again."

**Great!!! Why does everyone think I'm going to try to kill myself?????.........Again.**

"Its okay Claire, don't worry about it…I'm on my way home …just tell the guard to let me in. I'm in a black BMW."

"Ahhh… Kate you don't have a black BMW."

"I know…It's Jacks."

Even though Kate couldn't see her she knew Claire was grinning. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Claire!!!!" Kate couldn't hold back her laughter anymore.

"Okay okay….but I want details when you get home!"

"There are **NO** details!!!! I kind off rammed James car in a tree…" Kate trailed of. Even if she was elder to Claire and her boss, she still was very scared of the petite woman.

"WHAT???? What the hell is wrong with you??? Are you hurt???"

"No Claire…Jack helped me and I spent the night at his place that's all!!! Could you please also take care of James's car??"

"Oh yeah sure…anyway get home as soon as possible. I'm still worried."

"Me too…" Kate said after Claire hung-up.

She was worried about leaving Jack with...What's her name…**JULIET.**

* * *

Juliet set her suitcase near the couch and turned around to face him. "So Jack, how have you been??? It's been a long time!!"

**Fortunately it has. **Jack thought as she continued her beaming smile.

"I've been great Juliet! What about you??" Jack took a seat on the couch and Juliet took a seat a little to close for Jack's comfort.

**Jesus!!Why don't you just sit in my lap???**

"I've been great!!! …so who was that???" Juliet asked with a jealous tinge.

"Ahhhh…that was just one of Sarah's friends."

"I thought you said she was your friend-"

"Juliet, why are we taking about this??? Come on, why don't I show you to your room??" he added quickly and gave her a charming smile while offering her a hand. Thankfully she forgot all about Kate and took Jack's hand.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Jack. I don't know how will I ever repay you." She said with a coy smile and put her hand on his bicep.

**Leave soon!!!**

"No problem…lets go."

Much to Jacks disappointment Juliet was carrying a large suitcase- she's not going to leave him for a very long time.

"So, where's Sarah??"

"She went to the club…she usually has breakfast with her friends."

"She leaves you all alone to have breakfast with her friends every morning???" Jack rolled his eyes. Not even fifteen minutes since she arrived and she already started her mission break up Sarah-Jack.

"I can't really blame her; I leave for work pretty early." Jack could honestly say that he felt the desperate need to defend his marriage only in front of Juliet.

"Oh…so you want to go out and get some breakfast??" She added changing the subject immediately.

If Juliet asked this question some other time, Jack would politely decline. But right now he was starving and didn't care who it was with as long as he got some food.

"Sure I already picked up some breakfast before you came."

Juliet finally remembered the unanswered question.

"Oh yeah!! Who was she-?"

"You know what?? Let's go out!! It's a beautiful day!!" He added with enthusiasm like he was bribing a child. Of course Juliet fell for the trap.

"Yeah!!"

* * *

Kate parked the BMW in the huge yard of her Spanish villa.

"So this is Jack's car??" Claire gave Kate a lopsided grin.

"We are not talking about this again." Kate groaned and threw the keys at Claire as she got out.

"You have to say he has great taste in models…" Kate raised her eyebrow at Claire, "...car models I mean."Claire smiled innocently.

"Whatever…I could really use a hot bath right now." She said in a barely audible voice.

Claire smile faded a little too quickly and she cleared her throat, "Kate…James called."

"I'll deal with him later…" Claire's eyes widened at her confident tone.

"Kate…he called a few times...He's pretty pissed." Claire said and handed her cell phone.

Kate took the cell phone and became ready for a fight.

"Kate???? Where the hell is my car???" Came James's angry voice through the receiver and for a moment Kate flinched.

"Well judging by the time I'd say…it's being towed."

"WHAT??? Kate what the hell did you do???"

"I had an accident!!"

"What you hit my car???" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah James it's nice to see you care more about your car then me!!!" she yelled.

"I didn't mean that!!! Come on Kate!! It was just an expensive car!!"He tried reasoning with her.

"Whatever...Just send me the bill...I'll take care of it." James could not believe what he was hearing. Kate never talked to him this way before.

"Fine!! I'll do that!!" He yelled and hung up.

Kate let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. No matter how screwed up her life was she felt proud of herself for standing up to James.

Yup. She could really use a hot bath right now.

* * *

Jack and Juliet were sitting on table overlooking the beach at one of his favorite places. She kept on talking about her research that bought her here while Jack just sat quietly and put on a pair of really dark shades so that she wouldn't notice he was looking at the sea and not her.

The only thing that was on his mind was Kate. Her voice, her eyes, her skin, her smile…..

Jack snapped out of his memory by his cell phone ringing.

* * *

Kate was lying in the tub while Claire was screaming her schedule from the other room but Kate wasn't listening to a word she was saying. She was too busy thinking about Jack and his offer.

"_I'm serious Kate. I can be a good listener. Just let me know when you're ready to talk about last night."_

A million things crossed her mind before she picked up her cell that was lying next to her.

**Call him!! You know you want too!!!**

**He's married Kate!!What are you doing!!!**

**He's the one that offered to listen!!! Just call him!!!**

Kate finally shut down her conscience and pressed dial.

"Hello??"

"Jack?? It's Kate."

Jack immediately sat upright which only startled Juliet. Juliet knew that she heard a female voice on the other end and she also saw that it wasn't Sarah's number on the id.

"Hey...I just wanted too-"Kate began but was cut off by someone's cheery voice.

"Jack!!!Put your cell away!! You promised to have breakfast with me!!!"Juliet pouted and smiled knowing that there was no doubt that the women on the other end heard it.

Kate didn't know what to say. By the look of it she just interrupted a personal outing- with Juliet.

Jack was also speechless. He wanted to punch Juliet in the face.

**What the hell must Kate be thinking????**

"You know what just forget it…I'm sorry for disturbing you." Kate said and hung up.

"Kate no wait..." It was useless…she already hung up.

Juliet looked at him with an innocent face, " So who was that??"

* * *

**What do you think ??? :D**


	11. Not quite Romeo and Juliet

* * *

**Hey here's the next chapter!! I'm sooo sorry for the delay but my exams are coming up and I've just been really busy studding….**

**I sooo happy for getting so many reviews for my last two chapters!!! Thank you soooooooo much akki007, veerali, ****sara, ****xxlizixx,****NYR88, sluky, ****shanna for the great reviews!!!!**

* * *

**Not exactly Romeo and Juliet**

Kate sat in the tub not understanding why she felt like going down there and beating Juliet with a stick. She never felt so angry when girls literally threw themselves at James, she felt irritated but never furious.

**Why the hell do you care anyway??? He's just your therapist!!! He probably just said that because it's his job and was most likely going to charge you $200 for an hour of his time!!!.....Maybe there's nothing to be worried about…they were just having breakfast right??? That's not so bad….But then why did she sound so happy???...wait a minute...She can't be jealous can she???....**

Kate did notice the way Juliet smiled at Jack and glared at her; obviously considering her a threat. She picked up her cell phone again and stared at Jack's number while mentally debating with herself again. Just as she was about to press dial….

"Kate!!!!! Hurry up….you've got a shoot in an hour!!!" Kate was startled and almost dropped her cell in the water when Claire barged in the bathroom.

Kate groaned at the mention of work and sunk herself further into the warm water, "Claire can't we reschedule please??? I really don't feel like it!!!"

"Reschedule???? You're kidding me right???? Kate fashion week starts in like a week!!!"

"Pleaseeeeeeee" Kate gave her a pout and puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work!!!Now get out and get dressed!! "

"Fine!!! But first I got to take Jack's car back!!!"

Kate knew that she could ask anyone to drop of the car but she wanted to do it …she wanted to see Jack. She rolled her eyes when Claire started grinning.

"Oh…okay you do that…but be back soon…oh and I checked the guest list for your launch party...is there anyone else you'd like to add???"

Kate considered inviting Jack for a minute…Claire and Sun would be busy throughout the party…it would be nice to have him there but inviting him would also mean inviting his arrogant wife and Juliet.

"No…that's okay…I should go now." Kate said after she got out and just as she was about to leave to get dressed she turned to face Claire, "Uh…by the way who am I coupled with in today's shoot???"

Claire looked at here sympathetically, "Do I really need to tell you who Kate???"

* * *

Juliet looked at him with an innocent face, "So who was that??"

Jack just stared at her disbelievingly. If he wasn't such a gentleman he would've jumped across the table and strangled Juliet which he did….. Mentally.

"No one Juliet…" He said curtly and continued eating aware that she was watching him intently.

"Kate right?" his head shot and Juliet smirked knowing that she hit the target. "Kate as in Katherine Austen right?" she smiled wickedly.

"Yeah…that was Kate…" He made eye contact with her, daring her to go any forward.

"So why is she calling you???"

"Maybe Sarah forgot to tell which I highly doubt that I'm Kate's doctor."

"She did tell me….she also told me that she's a real bitch." she said and Jack chuckled.

"Don't believe everything Sarah tells you…speaking of which she must be home by now why don't you go and I'll head to work…"

"Wait!! How am I suppose to go home???" she asked incredulously.

"Aaaa…the same way we came??? Walking??"

"Alone????" she gasped as if Jack just said the most unbelievable thing on earth.

Jack rolled his eyes. **What the hell am I suppose to do??? Give her a piggy back ride???**

"Juliet its early morning and barely two blocks, I'm sure you'll make it!"

"Please drop me home….pleaseeeee" she pleaded like a child and Jack had to control his gag reflexes.

He was about to say no just when his cell phone gave a shrill. It was a message from Kate.

'_Coming by to drop off your car....'_

**Kate's coming over…Sarah is at the house …Sarah will know Kate spent the night… I'm here having breakfast with Juliet. Great**!

"Okay Juliet lets go home…now!" He said as he pulled out his wallet and placed a few bills on the table.

"But I'm not done yet!!!"Juliet pouted.

"Please Juliet!!! We have to go now or I'll be late!!"

"Fine…we'll go but you have to promise me that you'll take me out somewhere to make up for this!"

Jack considered for a moment what was worse – divorce or another outing with Juliet???

"Okay okay!!! I'll take you out!!!" Jack said, grabbed her arm and started walking really fast. Juliet almost tripped a couple of times while trying to keep up with him.

When they reached the house he relaxed- his car couldn't be seen anywhere which only meant that Kate wasn't here yet.

He ran to the door, pushed it open and practically shoved Juliet inside.

"I've got to go now!!! Bye!!"

He didn't wait for her reaction and slammed the door shut just as his car came around the corner followed by another Mercedes.

He walked to the car as Kate parked it right outside the house and got out.

"Hey." She smiled and he returned it.

"Hey."

"Um…so thanks for the car…" she said and held up the keys in front of him which while he took and brushed Kate's hand. Keeping their hands there a moment longer than necessary Kate pulled hers away and looked at the ground.

**Invite him!!! Maybe his stupid wife won't show up!!!....**

"Um…listen I know its last minute but I was wondering if-"Kate was cut off by the front door of the house slamming open and Sarah coming out smiling sweetly.

…**..Or maybe she will.**

"Kate!!! Oh my god what are you doing here???"She approached the two and put her arm around Jack's. "I thought you were missing!!!"

Jack saw a wave of fury pass Kate's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Oh that was just the stupid paparazzi stunt…"Kate said rolling her eyes and winked at Jack who smiled at her.

"Oh…anyway what are you doing here." She asked changing the topic. Jack didn't know for sure but it looked like Sarah was disappointed that Kate wasn't missing.

"Actually I was going for a shoot (she pointed at her Mercedes) and I was just passing by here…thought I'd say hi." Jacks eyes widened when he heard how confident and believable her lie was.

"Oh isn't that sweet of you! By the way congratulations on you new line!! I'm sure it'll be very successful!! I heard you're having a launch party for it??" She raised her eyebrows at Kate as if expecting her to say something.

Kate found it hard to believe that Sarah was actually waiting for an invitation. She looked at Jack and saw something resembling to an apology.

**Oh what the hell!!! Spending time with him will be worth it…even if I have to tolerate her..**

"Actually that's what I was here to talk to you about…I would love it if you could come." She stated and Sarah's started smiling even harder.

"We would love too!!! Can I bring one of my friends???"

**...and Juliet.**

"Sarah!" Jack hissed clearly not happy about her petulant behavior.

"Sure!! That's okay….so I'll see you tomorrow?? Here's the address."she gave a piece of paper to Sarah and stood there wondering if she would leave her and Jack alone for a few minutes.

"Okay then bye!!!"

Clearly not…

"Bye!!" Kate said and got into her car.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"What happened???" Claire asked.

"Add Jack to the list."

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"And his wife…. and plus one"

"Oh"

**Sorry for the short chapter but I definitely will update tomorrow!! :D**

**Next chapter: A photo shoot with you know who and Juliet does something very stupid at the launch party.**


	12. Baby it's over!

* * *

**Okay so I read my story and thought that it was kind off depressing so here's a lot less miserable side of Kate.**

**Enjoy and hope you like it!!!!**

* * *

**Baby its over!!**

"So who the hell is this plus one???"

"Juliet."Kate hissed.

"Wow…"Claire rolled her eyes and Kate gave her a questioning look.

"Wow what???"

Claire shrugged her shoulders and added, "Nothing it's just that if it isn't bad enough that you're in love with a guy that's already married but you have to another woman into the mix."

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!!" she yelled incredulously.

"Of course you're not…" Claire added sarcastically.

"Claire I'm not in love with him!!!!" she shrieked.

"Really Kate??? Think about it, you crash your car in the middle of the night and he's the first person you think of, every time you see him you blush like a school girl and you debate with yourself whether or not to call him and when you here another woman in the background you furiously hang-up!!! Think about it Kate, can you honestly say you feel nothing for Jack??" Claire added with a sympathetic smile while Kate just sat there wide eyed.

"How did you-" she stammered.

"Lets see I didn't get a call from you last night and you were at his house last night and I'm sure as hell you didn't call James. I also saw you debating with yourself in the bathtub and heard the woman's voice…" Kate looked at her disbelievingly, "Yeah Kate she was so loud I think people in China heard it!!!"

Kate giggled at Claire's exaggeration but stopped when she added, "I think she wanted you to hear it and hang-up." Kate thought it would be best to avoid the topic of Juliet.

"I don't blush!!!" she added playfully.

"Yeah you do!!!! I was here in the car watching your every step!!!"She said with a grin.

"Ladies we're here."The driver said with a smile, apparently having heard their entire conversation.

Just as Kate was about to leave the car Claire put her hand on hers, "Think about it Kate…and remember I've got my eyes on you!" she added dramatically bringing to fingers to her eyes then pointing at Kate.

Kate felt much better than she did a few minutes ago. Leave it to Claire to make her laugh anytime.

* * *

The location for the shoot was gorgeous- A waterfall surrounded with huge rocks and greenery. Kate just stared at it. She loved outdoor shoots like this one, they reminded her of home.

She was brought out of her trance by someone patting her shoulder. Kate turned around to face a man shorter than her with blonde hair and a camera beaming at her.

"Katherine!!!" he said in a British accent, "Hi!! So nice to finally meet you!! I'm Charlie Pace, your photographer."

Kate also smiled at Charlie, he didn't seem like the extremely egoistic photographers she'd come across. She'd heard about him being a known photographer from London.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you Charlie!!!"

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine to work with model such as yourself!! So how about I brief you up on what we want you to do???....you'll be standing on the rocks over there…" he pointed to the biggest rock near the waterfall. "Your outfit and everything is in your trailer…" he noticed that Kate was still looking at the rock. "Eh…Katherine???"

Kate turned and looked at him with a smile, "Sorry I was just hoping I don't fall when I'm standing there in 4-inch heels." Charlie chuckled at this.

"Don't worry!! Your boyfriend will be right behind you to make sure that doesn't happen!!!" Charlie beamed at her but didn't catch on the instant shudder that came onto Kate at the mention of 'boyfriend'. "So how about we get started??? Sun is already in your trailer for your hair and make-up."

* * *

"So who's this Jack I hear about???" Sun said as she added final touches to Kate's face, "What??? Do you really expect Claire to keep mum about this???"

"He's no one important!!! Can we just drop it???" Kate seemed to catch on the Sun wasn't going to back down, "And why the hell are you still doing my make-up when it's already done????" she added.

Sun playfully smiled at her, "There's nothing else to do!!! We can't start the shoot unless your boyfriend shows up!!! He's two hours late!!!! And stop trying to change the topic!!! Now who's Jack???"

Kate's cell phone gave a shrill and she picked it up while she glared at Sun, "He's no one!! I barely even speak to the guy!!!"

"Yeah right!!!" Claire added as she entered to trailer.

"Shut up both of you I'm getting a call!!!"

"Oh really?? From who???" Sun asked innocently.

"Mr. No one" Claire smiled from behind Kate and Kate glared at her but couldn't stop a smile from coming onto her face when she saw 'Jack' flash on her id.

"Hello?"

She heard him sigh in relief, "Hey Kate…I was worried you won't answer."

"Why won't I answer _your_ call???" she said and subconsciously emphasized _your _and rolled her eyes when she heard Claire and Sun giggle in the background.

"No I just thought you might have started you shoot…I'm guessing that part wasn't a lie…anyway I wanted to apologize to for what Sarah said…you didn't have to invite us-"

"No Jack!!!" she said followed by Claire mocking her, "_No Jack_!"

"It's not like that!!! I wanted to invite you so I did not because your wife tried to pressurize me!!!...." she added and Claire and Sun dramatically gasped.

"I can handle it, I'm a model remember….Hey Jack remind me to fire my secretary and stylist when we meet…" she said playfully while Sun stuck out her tongue.

She grinned when she heard him laugh, "I'm assuming that it's them in the background…anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Sarah can be like that sometimes…well most of the times."

"Really Jack its okay!!! Don't worry about it!!! No offence but is she always this…persuasive???" she said hoping he wont be offended but to her relief she heard him laugh again.

"Persuasive huh???"He repeated sarcastically but then turned serious, "No Kate she hasn't always been this like this. I just don't know what's gotten into her…she's a really nice woman at heart…" Jack said and remained silent for a few minutes.

"Okay…so I guess I should let you get back to work."

"No that's okay James isn't here yet anyway…." She said, relieved that she could talk to him a while longer.

"Oh…so you're shooting with James…" he said more to himself than anyone.

"Yeah but I think he should thank his stars that we got a photographer like Charlie today otherwise he'd be fired by now!!!"She chuckled.

"But isn't he like some legendary model???" Jack stated with a hint of disgust.

"Yeah, but one fight with a known photographer and it's all over the news!!! Pretty soon everyone's talking about your arrogance and irresponsibility…"

"Wow…by the way what exactly did you call me for this morning???"

"Oh that-" Kate trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Kate, James is here!!!!Come on!!!" Claire said and muttered something into her own cell phone.

**Oh thank god!!!**

"Jack I got to go now but I'll see you tomorrow night right???"

"Oh yeah…I think Sarah will kill me if I even think about cancelling!! So…bye!"

"Bye jack, see you tomorrow!" Kate said and both of them reluctantly hanged up.

* * *

Kate was now standing on the rock in her outfit and makeup for the past half an hour _still_ waiting for James. The water from the waterfall was freezing and was drizzling down on her bare shoulders and legs, making her shiver.

"Claire, where the hell is James????"Kate yelled on the top of the lungs as the sound of the waterfall dissolved most of her voice.

"He's still in makeup!!"Claire yelled back.

"I'm so sorry Kate!! Is there anything I can do???" Charlie looked at her sympathetically.

"You can stop looking at my girlfriend!!!" Everyone turned around to see James with a beautiful blonde on his side approaching Charlie.

"Hi James I'm-" Charlie smiled politely at him but James only scowled at him.

"Whoever you are it doesn't matter just stop looking at my girl!!" He growled at climbed up and stood behind Kate, his mouth close to her ear.

"You want to tell me what happened this morning??" he whispered in her ear as Charlie began clicking their pictures and occasionally directing them.

"You want to tell me who that blonde who's grinning at you is???"

"Oh that's Shannon; she's my new make-up artist."

"So that's why you took up to half an hour..." Kate hissed and James just smiled.

"Jealous baby???"

Kate chuckled at this, "Yeah right…"

"So where were you last night???"

"That's none of your business!"

"It is considering I'm your boyfriend."James whispered angrily, "You were with Jack weren't you???"

Kate gave him a lopsided grin, "So what if I was??"

"I'm going to kill him!!!" he growled.

"James, could you turn to your left a little???" Charlie asked him politely.

"Shut up!!!"

"James!"Kate hissed.

"What??? He's just a second grade photographer!!!" He yelled loud enough for everyone on set to hear and gasp while Charlie glared at him. James turned around and grabbed Kate's wrist roughly, "Listen to me Kate if you ever see him again I'll kill him!!!"

"You have no right to tell me I can't see him!!!" Kate screamed; secretly proud of standing up to James again.

"Yeah I can!!! I'm your boyfriend remember!!!"

"Well if that's the case then baby its over!!!" Kate shrieked and pushed him hard enough to make him fall into the freezing water.

She climbed of the rock and linked her arms around a smiling Sun and Claire as they walked of the set while everyone else applauded.

Charlie on the other hand was laughing his head off while still clicking pictures of a drenched and furious James.

* * *

**Like it???? :)**


	13. Reporter problem!

* * *

**Okay so this might be my last update till Christmas time!! sorry but my exams are coming up but if a get a lot of reviews for this one (which i highly doubt) then i'll try to fit a chapter here and there in my break.**

**co-written with veerali.**

* * *

"So your tux is ready and if you need anything else me and Juliet will be at the salon, okay?"

Jack had never felt so completely exhausted in his life and the fact that Sarah was oblivious to it and going on and on about the pointless details like the dress she bought for tonight or what hairstyle she was currently getting done wasn't helping him either.

"Sarah don't you think you're overdoing it ….would it kill you to wear a cocktail dress like every other girl there???" Jack tried to reason with her after he heard her babble something about a $200 dress.

"That's exactly my point!!! I don't want to dress like everyone else!!! Jack, do you have any idea who's going to be there???"

"No."

"Everyone!!!"Sarah shrieked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay so maybe a lot of people will be there but do you really have to dress up for the MTV awards???"

"Jack!!!" Sarah put on her best whining tone.

"Whatever Sarah do what you want. I've got to go now…"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths. The day couldn't get any better!!!The day had gone in a blur of meetings, consults and coffee…lots of coffee. If that wasn't enough – a car accident came in and out of four people he'd lost three. The last time he remembered smiling was yesterday when he spoke to Kate.

Kate.

Just thinking about her bought a smile to his face.

If tonight was any other party then he would have already called Sarah and given some lame excuse and backed out but for the first time in a really long while he was actually looking forward to social gathering. Cancelling didn't once cross his mind not only because he really wanted to see Kate but also because he didn't want to think about the slow painful death Sarah would cause him.

* * *

"Sarah!!!Juliet!!! Come on we're over an hour late!!!" Jack yelled from the living room. He looked at his watch and exhaled.

Hopefully the fashion of being late was still running.

"Sarah!!!" He screamed again and turned around to see Sarah and Juliet standing in front of him. "Wow…" was all that came out of his mouth…….it wasn't a good 'wow'.

Sarah and Juliet were both standing in front of him with wide grins on their face, apparently proud of their selection.

**I should have guessed. They aren't ready for the MTV awards…they were ready for the bloody Oscars!!!**

They stood in front of him in floor length dresses and what he guessed were brand new diamond necklaces. His breath got caught in his throat, immediately regretting giving her his credit card.

He looked at himself, dressed in plain white shirt with blue jeans and a black blazer he added the last minute cause he thought he looked a little too casual.

"Thanks…" Juliet beamed at him but Sarah didn't look pleased.

"Jack, why the hell aren't you wearing your tux???"

"Sarah I'm really exhausted and in no mood to play dress up!!" **Or embarrass myself!! **He thought.

"Well you look like our chauffeur!!!"

"Aren't you sweet!!!? I have an idea!! Why don't you guys dress down??" he added raising his eye brows.

"We're not dressing down!!! Sarah almost spent a $1000 for us!!!" Juliet stated and Jack knew she mentioned that to get Sarah into trouble but he was a little to stunned by what she just said to care.

"WHAT????" he yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Jules!!!" Sarah looked at Juliet disbelievingly but Juliet just faked an apologetic look.

"Sarah, please tell me that's not true!!!"

"Jack aren't we getting late???? We'll talk about this later!!" Sarah said and before he knew it she was leading him and Juliet out to the car.

Jack thought that this fight would have to wait considering that he didn't want to show up at the party pissed off and he had no intention of giving Juliet the satisfaction of causing a fight between the two.

* * *

They reached the party 2 hours late and much to Jacks irritation were greeted by camera flashes. Jack hurried inside but Juliet and Sarah walked especially slow to give the paparazzi a few good shots.

Jack wasn't surprised to find the room crowded as hell or that most men were dressed like him but was surprised to find women dressed in ways that lets just put it… made Sarah and Juliet no longer stand out but he didn't care…all he cared about was finding Kate.

"Um…..Can I get you guys a drink???" Jack asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah…just get us what everyone else is having…" Sarah said enthusiastically as she inspected the crowd.

"Okay…" he said and walked away happily but rolled his eyes and groaned when he heard Sarah shriek, "Oh look that's Heidi Klum!!!"

* * *

After a few minutes of dodging people and especially drunk women, Jack FINALLY found Kate standing in the corner talking to some people.

Unlike Sarah, Juliet or any other woman in the room for that matter Kate wasn't dressed in a way the screamed 'look at me' but still managed to attract every man's attention. She didn't have on any bracelets or necklaces but the only few diamonds that she did have on were on her corset paired with simple dark jeans, black heels and her hair pulled back messily. She wasn't even dressed half as much as the women around her but still looked a thousand times more glamorous.

Jack realized that he must be staring for quite a while because when his eyes returned to her face she was looking directly at him with a smile. She said something to the person she was talking to and walked to him.

"Hey!! You made it!!" Kate said with a wide grin.

"Yeah…you look beautiful…"he said and Kate blushed.

"Thanks you look good."

"Thanks…so…"

"Jack!" came Sarah's piercing voice and Kate let out a loud groan then immediately blushed but Jack was only amused by he actions.

"Jack what are…oh Kate..." Sarah said and to everyone's surprise there was disgust evident in her tone.

"Hey Sarah…glad you could make it…"Kate said evenly.

"Great party by the way!!! The collection is great!!" She smiled at Kate.

"You haven't seen it yet…" Kate replied with an extra sweet smile.

"Well I'm sure it's great…"Sarah said with a smirk while Jack just stood there not understanding if the situation was awkward or amusing. "Well why don't I introduce you to Juliet…she doesn't know you at all you know considering she's a doctor and doesn't have time for silly magazines or TV…" She said sweetly.

"Sure…."Kate said trying to control the urge to punch the woman in the face.

"No…I mean…"Jack jumped in knowing that if Juliet saw Kate sooner or later she'd realize that Kate was the one she saw yesterday.

"Why???What's wrong Jack???" Sarah asked and Jack looked at Kate for support but apparently she didn't realize the consequences of this little meeting.

"Kate!!! Are you ready??? You go on stage in 10 minutes!!!" Claire came up from behind Kate and at that moment Jack could have hugged her.

"Okay Claire!! I'll be right there!!!" she said and turned towards Jack and Sarah, "So I guess I'll see you guys around???"

"Yeah…" Jack nodded towards her while Sarah just stood there pouting.

"Okay…have fun."

* * *

Juliet was sitting on a table waiting for Sarah to return with Jack. Just as she was about to get up and search for them when a woman came up to her and took a seat right next to Juliet. Juliet looked her up and down and smirked, she was probably one of the stylists or reporters.

"Hi!! Having fun???" the woman asked politely.

"Yes very much…." Juliet said rudely, not at all interested in talking to her.

"You're certainly dressed for the occasion…" she added politely. Juliet rolled her eyes; she was definitely one of those pathetic reporters who are trying to get dirt on this Kate chick. Of course she'd love to ruin Kate who according to Sarah was after Jack but she also knew that if she gave this information she could get into a lot of trouble with Jack…unless.

"Look buddy let's just cut to the chase you want to know things about this Kate right???" she whispered to the woman who nodded eagerly.

"Well from what I know she's a total bitch!!! Very high maintenance!!! After Jack saved her life she didn't even have the courtesy to thank him!!!"

"Wait a minute who's Jack???"

"Oh!!! You know Jack Shepherd who saved Kate's life!!! She's even trying to seduce Jack!!!"

"Oh my god!!! Really??"

"Yeah…anyway that's all I know about her…by the way when will this be in the papers???"

"I'll let you know…"

"By the way I'm **Sarah Shepherd**!!!"

* * *

Juliet went through the room with a big smile plastered on her face and waved when she saw Sarah.

"I have some great news to tell you!!!" Juliet grinned.

"Yeah what??"

"I told a reporter what a bitch Kate is!!!!" she jumped up and down and soon Sarah was jumping along with her.

"What??" she beamed.

"WHAT???"

Both the girls turned around to an extremely furious Jack.

"What did you do????" Jack yelled disbelievingly. Sarah had never seen him this angry while Juliet only took a step back.

"Jack I…" Juliet stammered.

"Don't!! Just tell me who????" Jack glared at her while everyone around them started cheering and applauding loudly.

Jack turned to see Claire standing on the stage with a microphone_, "Ladies and gentlemen thank you so much..."_

He turned back to Juliet, "Juliet tell me who the hell did you tell this too?"

"Her!!!" she jumped and pointed to the woman near the stage. Jack tried to get a good look at the woman who kept walking and then laughed loudly.

"…_everyone please give it up for Katherine Austen!!!"_

_

* * *

_


	14. Because of you

**okay so you guys gave me lots of generous reviews for the last chapter ( it felt really good to know that lots of people are reading my stories!!!!! ) so here's my end of the bargain….**

**Thank you soooooo much xxlizixx, NYR88, ****shanna, ****akki007, veerali, sluky, ****May, p, Lo****!!!! please keep reviewing even if it is anonymous !!!!**

**This is by far the longest chapter I've written and I'm in no mood to check it so please excuse me for any grammatical errors.**

**If you want another one before Christmas then drop a review !!! :)**

* * *

_He turned back to Juliet, "Juliet tell me who the hell did you tell this too?"_

"_Her!!!" she jumped and pointed to the woman near the stage. Jack tried to get a good look at the woman who kept walking and then laughed loudly._

"Her???" Jack asked just to double check before he relaxed himself. "You sure???"

"Yeah Jack I'm sure…" Juliet gave him a confused look. "Why are you so relieved???"

"Oh thank god!!!"

Sarah on the other hand was getting a little impatient. "Care to explain Jack???"

"No Sarah not really, excuse me" He gave one last look to Juliet and walked away.

* * *

Flashback

Sarah and Juliet had been eyeing the crowd the minute they got in but what they didn't know was Kate's eyes were on both of them the minute they got in…well and on Jack also of course.

"Quit drooling…" Kate turned around to see a very amused Sun and Claire.

Kate just rolled her eyes knowing that she would never win this battle.

"I'm sorry Kate but you're going to have to come with me now…."Claire announced.

"What???? Why???"

"Kate there are lots of people waiting for you!!! Now come on, I'm pretty sure you can gawk at Jack from there also…" Claire coaxed her before being rewarded by a playful slap causing the three of them to laugh. But their fun was cut short by Claire's cell phone beeping. "Shit...I've got to get this…Kate go talk to Hurley!!! I'll join you in five minutes…" And with that she ran off.

Kate groaned and put her head on Sun's shoulder. "You know I can't really blame you…" Kate lifted her head and gave a bemused look. "He's not bad to look at…besides you're not the only one." Kate turned to look around the room and sure enough almost all the women were giving him seductive smiles but much to Kate's relief Jack just looked insanely uncomfortable. Kate and Sun even laughed when he dodged a few drunk women awkwardly but Kate smile turned into a scoff when a certain blonde put her arm around his and even when he pulled his arm back the woman didn't budge.

"Is that his wife???" Sun asked apparently picking up Kate's discomfort once the blonde showed up.

"No…" Kate replied hatefully.

"Then wh-"Sun was interrupted with Kate suddenly turning around and much to Sun's surprise she was grinning.

"Can you do me a favor???"

"Ah…are you sure you don't want Claire to do this???"

"Claire has to be on stage…so will you???" Kate asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

"So???? Did you do it????" Kate grabbed a hold of Sun's shoulders.

"Yeah I did exactly what you said Kate."

"And what did you find out???"

"…I found out that, that woman doesn't really like you…" Sun looked for a way to escape not knowing how to exactly explain the conversation with the blonde.

"What do you mean???"

"Well she thought I was a reporter…so I kept encouraging her to talk…"

"Sun!!! I have to get out there!!!! Can you please hurry up??? What the hell did Juliet say????"

"Juliet???? Kate the woman you pointed out was Sarah Shepherd."

"What??? No Sun the woman I told you to go talk to was Juliet!!!"

"Wait…" Sun took a hold of Kate's hand and dragged her over to the curtain and opened it slightly to point at the woman, "That's the one right???"

"Yeah!!!"

"Well she told me her name was Sarah Shepherd!!!"

"Wait why would she say that???"

"How would I know????"

"Forget that…Just tell me what did she say after she thought you were a reporter???"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….Kate maybe you should sit down for this…"

* * *

"She what???? That bitch!!! I'm going to go kill her!!!!" Kate shrieked and got from her chair only to have Charlie push her back down. In the five minutes Sun explained her conversation with Juliet Claire and Charlie had gathered there.

Claire put a hand on Kate's shoulder, "Kate calm down!!! You can't just go out there and kill her!!! You have reputation to keep up!!!!" But then she started removing her earrings, "But nothing's stopping me from kicking her ass!!!"

"Claire don't!!! You have to go on stage now!!! Kate you too!! Now go!!! We'll take care of this Juliet later." Sun tried reasoning with her two best friends because she knew how hard Kate worked for tonight and didn't want anything to go wrong.

Obviously Claire was too angry to think about that. "Sun have you lost your mind??? Do you have any idea what would happen if Juliet told this to a real reporter??? Kate's night would be ruined!!!"

"And I suppose by going out there and kicking some innocent women's ass in front of thousands of cameras won't???"

"I've got to go…" Kate said and walked away from the trio.

"Poor Kate." Claire said, "This is definitely not her week!!! First she tries to suicide then she has a car accident then she breaks up with James and now…"

"Now what…" Sun asked with a bemused look.

"Now she's falling for a guy that not only comes with a wife but also a jealous ex girlfriend!!" Claire said sadly and Sun reflected her expression but Charlie….

"She tried to suicide, had a car accident, broke up with James and fell for a married guy with also an ex girlfriend in the picture all in one week???....Bloody hell!!!"

* * *

Jack kept going through the party in circles looking for Kate. He didn't understand weather to be more relieved or frightened at the fact that Kate's reputation wasn't in trouble or that his ex girlfriend had a brand new target.

Jack knew that Juliet wasn't capable of causing any serious damage but teamed up with Sarah she could ruin everything and tonight was the proof of that.

He contemplated on what would happen if the reporter hadn't been Sun. Would Sarah and Juliet be successful in ruining the only person that he had see as a potential friend in a really long time.

"God…Where is she???"He groaned.

"Where's who???"Kate's voice came out of no where. "Sorry, didn't me to scare you…"she giggled.

"No that's okay...so…"

"So…." Kate smiled at him and then started looking around the room.

Jack followed her gaze and then gave her a confused look, "Ah Kate? Who are you looking for???"

"I'm waiting…" she stated simply.

"For who???"

"Sarah…isn't this her queue to interrupt us???"

They both laughed at the joke or more specifically a fact.

"Well I don't think we'll have to be worried about being interrupted… Sarah and Juliet are probably too busy gossiping somewhere…"

For a minute the silence between them was very awkward, not exactly knowing what to say. Both of them felt weird and stupid. Why is it that when they don't really have anything specific to talk about they keep searching for reasons to see each other.

Kate didn't know if she should feel guilty about searching for reasons to talk to him when he was married and his wife was a few feet away. Little did she know that Jack was thinking the exact same thing.

Kate decided that if she didn't end the silence he'd probably walk away and join Juliet and Sarah, something she really didn't want. "Jack, can I ask you a question???"

"Sure Kate…" Jack didn't understand why she looked so uncomfortable to ask him a question.

"Are we friends???"

"Of course Kate." He said simply without a single doubt.

Kate grinned at him and felt the awkwardness disappear. Friends. Not therapist. Not the girl I have to save every once in a while.

Jack noticed she was a lot more relaxed now and grinned back at her, "Your line really is great. Apparently you're a woman of many talents."

"You actually saw the clothes??? Most men are more interested in the models unless…."Kate raised eyebrows suggestively at him and elicited a laugh out of him.

"Well checking out models would be lot more fun if your wife and her best friend were not sitting on either side of you." Speak of the devil.

"Jack!!!!! Why do you keep running away from us??" Sarah pouted at him. Clearly she was a little drunk.

Kate put on a tight smile. **Can I please answer that question???**

"Oh Kate…you're here…" She said after acknowledging her she put her one arm thought Jacks and put her free hand on Juliet's shoulder. "This is Juliet…Juliet this is Kate." She gestured at Kate with a random hand motion indicating she wasn't important.

Kate looked at the other blonde standing beside Sarah. Kate knew that hating Sarah wasn't really justified, sure she was an arrogant bitch but Kate hated her because she didn't deserve someone like Jack, something that she couldn't decide. Sarah was his wife and Kate was just a friend.

But Juliet…she was trying to end their marriage and Kate came to know her not so good intensions a little while ago. Yeah, hating Juliet can be justified.

While Kate was in deep thought so was Juliet – she was thinking where she had seen Kate before.

"Jack!!!! Let's go and dance!!!" Sarah said and dragged him away before he had a chance to protest.

Kate scowled at the way she put her arms around him in a possessive way but almost fell back when she turned her head to find Juliet's face a few centimeters away from hers.

"You know it's not going to work right???" she said with a smirk.

"Excuse me???"

"Jack loves Sarah too much your never going to get him." She continued to smirk and waved a Sarah who waved back.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yeah right! Ever since we came in here all you've been doing is throwing yourself at him."

"Listen Juliet maybe you should just get your facts right Jack and I are just friends and I have no intention of ruining his relationship with Sarah!! Last I checked that was your job!!" Kate stated furiously.

Juliet simply laughed at her. "Honey I'm not ruining his relationship I'm saving him. Sarah isn't good enough for him and besides Jack loves me."

Now it was Kate's turn to laugh. "Loves you??? He's been trying to get rid of you the whole evening!!!!"

"That's because he's scared to accept it. You know the kind of man Jack is…he won't just leave Sarah no matter how much she deserves it. He'll do anything to keep her happy; he'll even stop talking to you if he has to."

"Then why hasn't he???"

"You're kidding me right??? Look around you Kate, because of you Sarah's husband is all over the news, because of you everyone from the country club came to her dinner party, because of she's now standing in the middle of a dance floor in a launch party dripping in diamonds, because of you everyone that she envied now envies her !!! You're the one that turned her from a desperate housewife to a celebrity wife!!! She's using you Kate and when she's done she'll just throw you aside and then even Jack wouldn't look at you twice!!!!"

Juliet thought she'd said enough to break Kate's confidence and couldn't help the devilish grin that spread on her face after seeing Kate's broken face.

"Well see you later…great collection by the way."

* * *

Jack was being dragged across the floor by Sarah. The dance was more of Jack trying to stop Sarah from losing balance because she was so drunk but he was also worried about leaving Kate alone with Juliet. He knew that he shouldn't worry too much; Kate looked completely different from what she did that morning and Juliet didn't even get a good look at considering she's just too arrogant and thought Kate was a maid or something but his heart started beating a lot faster when he looked over at them and saw Kate's face, she looked like she wanted to run away from Juliet.

Sarah put her hands on his face and forced him to look at her, "Jack!!! What's wrong with you???? You've barely spoken to me the whole time and you didn't even tell me I look beautiful and you're more interested in Kate!!!!" she said and a few tears made their way down her cheeks.

Jack normally would dismiss such a tantrum but the fact she was crying and everything she was crying about was true filled him with guilt. He quickly wiped away her tears and hugged her missing Kate's hurt expression who was still watching him after Juliet left and realized Juliet was probably right.

"Jack??? I want to go home…" Sarah whispered, still holding him tightly.

"Okay...Let me just go say goodbye to Kate…"

"No!!! I want to go!!! NOW!!!" She practically yelled. Jack knew that he should just do what she said considering how much he hurt her tonight but he didn't want just leave like that without saying goodbye to Kate.

"Sarah let me just get your purse then we can leave." He said and started to make his way back to the table but Juliet met him in the way.

"Right here!! Now let's go!!" she said in a chirpy voice.

Perfect timing!!!

* * *

And with that Sarah and Juliet pulled him out of the party and went home. The minute their car parked was parked Sarah seemed to be completely sober and she and Juliet started talking about the party.

Jack was very irritated with the fact that Sarah made them leave the party without saying goodbye even if she was completely fine in the first place. He was in the living room when Sarah came and sat down close to him.

"So…"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"Did you have fun at the party???"

"Yeah sure…" Jack replied with more interest in the game he was watching then Sarah.

"So what did you think of the Kate's designs???"

"They were good."

"Really?????? I thought they were terrible. That Kate's got no talent."

"Sarah…"

"What??? Oh come on Jack everyone just said they liked it because it was by 'Katherine Austen' no one really liked them!!!"

Jack was now getting really annoyed.

"Look Sarah I know that it's your hobby to criticize people and their work but maybe if instead of just sitting here you went out and tried to work hard you'd realize how much it hurts when people don't appreciate it!!!"

Jack turned off the TV and went upstairs leaving a very pissed off Sarah who instead of going to bed went to Jack's office where he kept a few of his patient's files.

She searched the drawers carefully to make sure Jack wouldn't notice she was here and then she finally found what she was looking for. She opened the file named 'Katherine Austen' and began reading through it. She grinned and gasped as she came across words like 'attempted suicide' and 'therapy'.

"Well well Miss Austen don't you have a pretty secret."

* * *

Jack was laying down on the bed when he heard a knock on the door and sat up when Juliet opened the door and leaned against the door frame with a devilish grin on her face.

"Hey Jack you know what I just realized??? I've seen Kate somewhere before…you want to know where???"

* * *

**Did I mention I like blackmail also??? :)**


	15. Here we go again

**So this is a long and I have to say some what boring chapter!! Sorry for the delay!!!**

**Thank you sooo much for the great reviews**

**P.S The sentences in bold are thoughts.**

* * *

"Claire, did you see Jack???" Kate asked. She'd been looking for him since her terrible conversation with Juliet. She knew that she shouldn't doubt Jack because of someone like Juliet who had just proved that she would do anything to have Jack.

Kate felt heart broken when she realized that the one person she met in such a long time that could easily become her best friend was just like the millions of people she met when she became successful and she knew that those people would keep coming but the fact that Jack was one of them was a little too much to take.

Just trying to use her and throw her aside when he was done.

**Oh come on Kate Jack would never do anything like that to you. He's your friend remember???**

"Yeah he and those two maneaters left sometime ago…Didn't he say tell you he was leaving????"

"No." The nagging feeling was starting to come back.

"Kate, don't worry about it. The manager at the gate said that the woman with him was pretty wasted…If I didn't know any better I'd say that Sarah and Juliet made sure to it that he didn't get to talk to you before leaving."

**See Kate you were worrying unnecessarily!!! He didn't do it on purpose!!! **

"Okay thanks Claire!!!"

Kate just hoped and prayed to god that Claire was right because if she wasn't and Jack really was one of those people…Kate wasn't sure she would be able to take it.

**Jack would never sell me out.**

Just as Kate managed to convince herself her cell phone rang. She squinted at the unknown number and picked it up.

* * *

"_Hey Jack you know what I just realized??? I've seen Kate somewhere before…you want to know where???"_

Jack looked at Juliet and tried to keep his face neutral but his insides were screaming.

"Of course you've seen her before Juliet!! She's a super model for god's sake!"Jack said and laid back on the bed again as if nothing happened.

"No…I mean I've seen her before up close." She said with a grin.

Jack looked her in the eye with all the confidence in the world; there's was no way in hell he'd let her win.

"Where the hell did you ever see her up close before today???"

Juliet stopped grinning and started to approach the bed. It was really beginning to annoy her that Jack wasn't ready to admit that, that woman at the door the other day was in fact Kate.

Jack immediately sat up when Juliet came and sat down on Sarah's side of the bed. She ran her hand down his arm which made him shiver.

"Oh really??? Doesn't she look an awful like the woman I saw the day I came here???"

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders "What woman???"

Juliet was now getting really annoyed. She stopped moving her arm and painfully dug her finger nails in his arm while keeping a tight smile on her face. "Cut the crap Jack I know it was Kate!!! Apparently the bitch is no longer_ trying_ to seduce you!!! What do you think will happen when Sarah comes to know that her husband is having an affair with some slut???"

Juliet immediately took her hand away from Jack when she saw the rage in his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about Kate like that ever again do you get that!!! Not that it's any of your business but nothing ever happened between me and Kate and as for Sarah what do you think will happen when she finds out that the slut who's trying to seduce her husband is in fact her best friend!!!!"

When he was done with his little speech Jack wanted to jump on the bed for finally standing up to Juliet but she looked at him as if he'd just slapped her.

Clearly she never thought Jack would ever confront her. Juliet quickly recovered from her shock and put on a wounded look.

"Is that what you think about me Jack???? I'm a slut who's trying to seduce you??? I'm you're friend Jack I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah right Juliet!!! Kate's been nothing but a helpful trustworthy friend and you're no one 'to look out' for me!!!"

"No one???? Jack I'm you're friend and I just want what's best for you!!! Remember how close we used to be Jack???What happened??"

"What happened was that you turned into a bitch Juliet!!!!You only cared about money and bragging rights." Jack yelled and got up from the bed.

"And Sarah cares about anything less???" Juliet shrieked.

"What the hell is your problem Juliet???"

"My problem is that even after being married to her for two years you still don't know your own wife!!!! Sarah doesn't love you Jack!!! She loves being Mrs. Dr Jack Shepherd!!! I just want you to see the truth and be with the one that truly loves you for who you are!!!"

"And who might that be Juliet??? You???"

"Yes Jack!!! You know I've always loved you!!! Everything was perfect until Sarah came into the picture!!! She broke us up!!!"

Jack let out a laugh. "Everything wasn't perfect Juliet!!! It was the exact opposite!!! And Sarah didn't break us up…you did!!!! Forget it Juliet…its over." Jack face softened a bit and Juliet saw this as a sign that Jack still did care about her.

"It's not over Jack…although you and Sarah will be." The way she said it wasn't very convincing, even to her.

"You can't break us Juliet no matter how hard you try." He said softly, he didn't care much about Juliet but he surely didn't enjoy seeing her so defeated.

Juliet looked up at Jack; grinning and looking anything but defeated. "What if I tell her about meeting Kate before??"

Jack looked at her with rage,"Leave Juliet."

* * *

_Downstairs_

"Well well Miss Austen don't you have a pretty little secret." Sarah said to herself with a devilish grin. She immediately took out her cell phone and searched for Kate's number (something that she had stolen from Jack's cell phone.)

It rang a few times before Kate answered.

"Hello." It sounded like it was a bad time. **Perfect.** Sarah thought.

"Hey Kate." Sarah said in an extra sweet voice.

Kate couldn't believe it. What the hell did Sarah want from her anyway?? But what pissed Kate off the most was that she sounded perfectly sober.

**Maybe Claire was right after all.** She grinned when she realized **Jack ISN'T using me.**

"Hey Sarah…so what's up???" she asked impatiently, obviously not interested in talking to her.

"Nothing…What's up with you???" she replied sweetly.

Kate looked at the phone incredulously**. 'What's up with you???'What the hell is wrong with her?????**

"Is there something you want Sarah???"

"No…can't a girl call up her best friend just to say hi???" she faked a hurt tone.

**Wait a minute. Did she just say best friend???? **

"Excuse me???"

"What??? we are best friends right???" she asked innocently.

Kate didn't know whether to laugh at the situation or cry.

"Sarah an hour ago you didn't even acknowledge me at the party and now we're best friends???" Kate asked incredulously.

"Kate I have no idea what you're talking. I would never ignore my best friend."

Kate rolled her eyes at Sarah's terrible acting. "Sarah we're not best friends!!!!"

Sarah didn't say anything for a while and Kate thought that she hung up until she said something that crushed Kate completely. "Oh really???? Isn't attempting suicide and the fact that you're taking therapy sessions from my husband something you'd tell only your best friends???"

**Kate was wrong. Jack would sell her out.**

"Kate??? You still there???" She heard Sarah on the other end and was bought out of the trance.

**Of course Jack was no different from everyone else!!! You're so stupid Kate!!!**

Kate tried to keep her voice as calm and composed as possible. There's no way that she was going to give Sarah the satisfaction of knowing she'd hurt Kate.

"Yeah Sarah…I'm here."

"Like I said…attempting suicide and therapy is only something you'd share with your best friend…so we're best friends right???"

"What the hell do you want Sarah???"

"Just to meet my best friend for lunch tomorrow at the country club, say at one???"

Kate groaned at the thought of having lunch with Sarah and god forbid her dense friends. "I can't I have a photo shoot at one."

"Oh no problem!! You go to your photo shoot and I'll just call up E! and let them know you're recovering with the therapy very well!!!"

Kate started to massage her forehead. She really didn't need this right now.

"I'm serious Sarah I've a very important photo shoot today!!! I'm sorry it just can't happen!!!"

"Make it happen!!!" she said curtly and immediately hung up.

"Bitch!!"

"Whose was that????" Claire came up behind Kate.

"Claire I need you to cancel tomorrow's photo shoot-"Claire's eyes widened at what Kate just said and instantly cut her off.

"No way Kate!!! Fashion week starts day after tomorrow, we have a flight on that morning and this shoot has to happen before we leave!!!!"

"Claire if I don't have lunch with Sarah tomorrow then I won't have a fashion week to attend!!!"

"What do you mean???"

Kate looked at her helplessly. "_Jack told Sarah everything_- the suicide attempt, the therapy and probably a lot more and if I don't have lunch with Sarah today then she'll tell all of this to the media."

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. She would've never guessed that Jack would be capable of this. He seemed like a really nice guy.

"Okay you go have lunch and I'll arrange the photo shoot at one in the morning right before the flight…looks like you're not getting any sleep for the next twenty four hours."

"I'm used to it…"

Claire took a hold of Kate's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry for what happened with Jack, Kate. I know you really really liked him. I just can't believe he did that to you."

"That's the other thing I want you to do Claire."

"Anything Kate."

"I need you to fire Jack as my therapist."

* * *

The next day Jack woke up to the sound of his wife shrieking something on the phone. He groaned and put his head under the pillow. He heard the words 'Lunch', 'country club' and 'oh my god' which probably meant it was nothing important. Jack was close to dozing off again when Sarah barged into the room and started ransacking her closet violently while talking to herself.

"Sarah!!! Could you please keep it down????"

"Jack I have to find something great to wear!!! I'm having lunch with-"

"I don't care Sarah!!! Please let me sleep!!!!"

"Fine!!! I'll just go shopping with Juliet!!!"

**Yeah right!! As if she wasn't going to do that anyway!!!**

* * *

Kate dragged her feet out of the studio into the car. After the party ended at around five in the morning she had to run to shoot a commercial and then gave an interview and after all this torture she felt like crying when her three hours of sleep that Claire had promised was now replaced by a photo shoot which she was suppose to go now but instead she was going to get grilled by Sarah and her friends.

**Life is so unfair.**

"Kate???" Sun asked in the car but she didn't reply. She just kept staring out the window. Sun knew exactly what was wrong.

"Kate??? Are you okay???"

Kate finally looked at Sun and she could she Kate's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Sun was furious when Claire told her what happened and the two of them even thought about going there and giving him a piece of their mind but they knew it would only make things worse for Kate.

"I'm sorry for what happened-"she said softly and reached for her hand but Kate pulled it away and smiled at Sun.

"Don't worry!! It's my fault for trusting him! I'm such an idiot!!! Ten years in this industry and I still forget that you can't trust anyone!" Sun could see that Kate was trying hard not to break down and she quickly put on a pair of dark shades and got out of the car before Sun could say anything else.

* * *

Kate got out of the car and went straight through the doors towards the lawn where Sarah had reserved the table. She was going to finish this as soon as possible.

Kate didn't bother dressing up and just went in her white T-shirt, short denim skirt and she put her hair up in a pony tail which was still very curly from the interview. Kate thought she looked presentable but when she reached the restaurant she felt like she belonged to a homeless shelter.

On the table were at least forty impeccably dressed women. Kate stood and stared at what could only be described as a scene from the Stepford wives.

"Oh crap!" she whispered to herself and to her dismay the Stepford wives turned to look at her.

"Oh my god she's here!!!" said one and everyone turned around to look at Kate.

Kate's eyes then fell on Sarah who was grinning as she got up and went to hug her. "Kate!! I'm so glad you made it!!!" she said and when her she hugged her then whispered in Kate's ear. "Nice to see you made it Austen…"

Kate simply beamed back and hugged Sarah tightly in an attempt to strangle her as she smiled at the women behind her while Sarah tried to free herself.

Sarah finally pulled herself away with a fake smile and turned to the rest of the women. "Everyone I'd like you to meet by childhood best friend Katherine Austen!"

**I swear to god if she calls me her best friend one more time I'll punch her!!!**

* * *

Jack was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper when someone started banging on the front door.

"What the hell…Claire???" Jack said to the incredibly pissed off blonde.

"Jack…" she said curtly trying to control the urge to hit him.

"Is something wrong with Kate???" he asked in a concerned tone and Claire chuckled. **Damn he's good! **

"Stop it…I need Kate's file Jack."

Jack gave her a bemused look**. Why the hell is she being so rude to me??? **"What do you mean???"

Claire gave a frustrated sigh "Kate's file Jack!!! I took the one from the hospital and they told me you have a copy and I need that copy now!!!"

"Why Claire I'm her doctor I need that file incase of emergencies-"

"That's the thing Jack…you're not her doctor anymore."

"WHAT???"

"Yeah right as if we'd still let you be Kate's doctor after you told everything to Sarah??"

"I did what????" Jack yelled.

"Don't act innocent Jack!!! What has Kate ever done to you??? Why are you people so intent on hurting her???" Claire wasn't planning on saying anything to Jack but now it was too late and she was set on fighting on her friend's behalf.

"Claire what the hell are you saying?? I didn't say anything to anyone!!! I'd never hurt Kate!!!"

"Jack, please stop lying!!! Kate knows you told everything to Sarah and we just want her file before you decide to sell it to some tabloid!!!"

Jack couldn't believe it. **Kate thought I was capable of something like this????**

"Claire no!! I want to talk to Kate!!"

"Kate's busy today!!!"

"Well then tomorrow!!"

"No tomorrow she'll be in Paris!!!Jack just give me her file and forget you ever met Katherine Austen!!"

**Forget Kate??? I've tried and it doesn't work!!!**

"Wait a minute if she's going to Paris then she needs me to accompany her!! She just can't leave!!!"

"You're not her therapist anymore Jack…We've talked to the hospital and they've given her permission to leave…"

**This can't be happening!!! She can't be leaving thinking I betrayed her!!!**

"Claire please hear me out!!!" Jack looked at Claire with pleading eyes. "Please…"

* * *

Kate felt like she was giving the most intense interview of her life; Sarah's friends were the most intimidating and arrogant people she'd ever met and that was really something considering she was from the cut throat world of fashion.

She was constantly dragged to different tables around the restaurant and introduced to people as 'Sarah's best friend-Katherine Austen'. She couldn't take anymore of their stupid and not to mention ridiculous so called 'important issues' and wanted to laugh on their face when the answer to EVERYTHING was a cocktail party.

"We should have a dinner party tomorrow night!!! Katherine you'll be there right???" asked one of the women in a high pitched voice.

"Of course she'll be there!!! Right Kate???" Sarah said and put her arm around Kate's shoulders.

Kate glared at Sarah "No I've got to be in Paris for Fashion week." Sarah smiled at Kate.

"Fashion week huh??? Aren't you going to invite your best friend???" she raised her eyebrows at her.

**What the hell is wrong with this woman?????**

"Sarah I've got to go there for work I'm not going to let you get in the way…" she said in a low threatening voice.

"Whatever you say Kate but what would your designers say when they come to know that their top model was selfish enough to commit suicide without even thinking about them????" she whispered in Kate's ears.

"They won't say anything because they'll never know." Kate and Sarah turned to see Claire and Sun standing behind them.

"Come on Kate you don't need this, lets go!" Sun said and grabbed Kate's arm.

"Go??? No way you just got here!!!" Sarah hissed.

"She has work to do Sarah!!! She doesn't just sit and gossip like you!!!" Claire yelled and all the women at the table gasped.

"If you go Kate!!" Sarah threatened.

"Then what will you do Sarah??" Sun asked.

"I'll tell everyone about Kate's 'accident'"

"What accident???" Claire asked with a bemused expression. "Kate had an accident???"

"Don't play dumb with me!!! I have a file to prove it!!!"

"This file???" Sun asked holding up the folder.

For the first time that day Kate genuinely smiled because of Sarah's shaken expression.

"Forget it Sarah. Without this file no ones going to believe you." Claire said. "Come on Kate!!!"

* * *

_In the car_

"Oh my god!!! And they models are stupid!!!" Kate said as they got in but Claire and Sun looked uncomfortable... almost sorry about something.

"Guys what's wrong???"

Claire and Sun looked at one another and then at Kate and then Sun cleared her throat "Ah Kate we have to tell you something…it's about Jack."

"I don't want to know." Kate snapped.

"Kate it's important!" Claire said. She felt incredibly guilty after she'd given Jack a chance to defend himself and she knew he was telling the truth when she saw the rage in his eyes after she told him about Sarah black mailing Kate. In fact it was his idea to take the file and free Kate.

"Claire please!!! Now if I remember correctly I have a lot of work to do before we leave!!"

* * *

"Ah guys what exactly are we waiting for???" Charlie asked once they were all seated in Kate's private jet.

"I have no idea but Claire said we have to wait for someone…" Kate said after yawning. She was extremely exhausted after working continuously for two days and was desperately waiting for takeoff so that she could finally get some rest.

"Well waiting here isn't bad at all- you've got a bloody five star hotel suit in a plane."

"One of the perks of being a supermodel…" came a deep male voice.

Kate immediately recognized it and snapped her head to see Jack standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here???"

Claire came in front of Jack "Kate let me explain!!"

"You knew about this???"

"Kate please let me explain…" Jack said softly. He was pretty hurt to see Kate talk to him with so much anger.

"No need…Claire what the hell is he doing here???"

"I'm sorry Kate but the hospital wasn't giving you permission to leave without him…"

"What???" Kate shrieked and Claire winked at Jack.

"Sorry Kate we don't have any other choice. He has to come with us." Claire went over and sat on the seat next to Charlie.

Kate groaned and moved head to face the window and Jack came and sat down next to her.

"Kate can I please…"

"It's Katherine let me make that very clear Dr. Shepherd and I don't want you to even utter a word to me!!! If its something important then talk to my secretary!!!" she said and returned to her window.

Jack chuckled at her childish behavior.

**Here we go again.**

* * *

Okay i know that wasn't very jatey but the next chapter is going to be very jatey!!! hmm Jack and Kate in Paris...

Lets see if a get a lot of reviews you might get to see a jate kiss before new years

I know i'm horrible!!! lol

Happy holidays everyone!!!! :D


	16. Paris part 1

**I don't know what could I say that would make you forgive me after I promised you an update on new years and I'm 25 days late!!!**

**Hopefully the very jatey chapter will help you forgive me !!!**

**Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much KaylaMiller, sulky, ****Philadelphia, sara, xxlizixx, veerali, p, akki007, May and Starbon!!!**

**P.S Before you read this I'd like to clear some things out : **

**1. Jack met Sarah through Juliet NOT through the accident I mentioned in chapter 3 (sorry for the mistake.) **

**2. Jack has been married to Sarah for 1 and a half year.**

**3. Sawyer and Kate have been dating for two months.**

**4. Kate was born in Iowa but when she was a teenager she moved to Paris. **

**This one's for akki007 who threatened to stop reading my story if I didn't update..lol **

* * *

"_Kate can I please…"_

"_It's Katherine let me make that very clear Dr. Shepherd and I don't want you to even utter a word to me!!! If its something important then talk to my secretary!!!" she said and returned to her window._

"Kate please let me explain." Jack said softly but he knew he wasn't going to be forgiven that easily…even if it was Sarah to blame and not him but Kate didn't know that. She didn't reply and kept looking out the window; this just made him angry but not at Kate…at Sarah.

* * *

Flashback

"_So I need the folder Jack…it's the only way we can be sure Sarah won't pull something like this off again." Claire said softly. She was glad that she'd given him a chance to explain and seeing the look on Jack's face when she told him about Sarah's little stunt was enough to fill her up with guilt for treating him the way she did._

_Jack on the other hand didn't even care about her previously hostile behavior or that fact she thought she'd sell Kate out like that….He was too busy thinking what Kate must have felt when she thought he'd do something like that to her._

_He felt so many emotions go through him when Claire told him about Sarah's attempt to blackmail Kate. He was furious with Sarah and Juliet for trying to manipulate Kate just for the sake off fame but more over he was hurt….hurt that Kate wouldn't even think twice or talk to him but so easily chose to believe that he'd use her or let Sarah use her so. Did she really think that he was capable of this????_

"_Claire I'll take the folder to the club and get her out of that lunch." He said._

"_NO Jack! You're the last person Kate wants to see right know!"_

_That hurt even more._

"_No Claire I want to see Kate!! I need to explain to her what happened!!!"_

"_Jack I've know Kate practically my whole life…she's not going to talk you!!!! Listen, there isn't much you can do right now except give her time to calm down and then when she comes back from Paris after two weeks you can explain it to her then." Claire's voice was now full of sympathy._

"_Two weeks???" _

"_Two weeks Jack….it's not that long."_

_Two weeks…exactly the amount of time he'd know Kate and yet it felt like he'd been with her for years, smiling became a reflex every time he saw her, Sarah, Juliet and all problems a distant memory…how the hell were two weeks __**away**__ from her suppose to feel????_

"_It is too long, isn't it?" he looked up to see Claire looking at him with a warm smile._

"_Yeah…" he said._

"_I have an idea….why don't you come with us???"_

_Jack looked at her like she was crazy, "WHAT???"_

"_Why don't you come with us??? To Paris???" Her voice now full of excitement._

_Jack kept staring at her incredulously… sure he'd consider going to the lunch and rescuing Kate, he considered waiting for her…hell he never considered chasing her half way around the world. _

"_Oh come what's wrong with that??? You get to hang out with Kate and get away from your wife and her annoying best friend for two weeks!!!" Jack raised his eye brows at this. "Oh come on!!! Like you weren't thinking it!!!"_

"_Aren't you forgetting something??? Like I'm a spinal surgeon and might have something more important to do than chase your boss against her will???"_

"_You don't have any surgeries for the next two and when the hospital came to know about Kate's trip they had someone take over your appointments…so you going come???" she beamed._

* * *

Kate hated flying. HATED IT since her very first time. The smallest turbulence always managed to convince her she was going to die.

"Kate??? Are you okay???" Asked a slightly concerned Jack but she didn't say anything, "Kate???"

"I'M FINE!!!" she snapped.

When the plane jerked a little she clenched the armrest and shut her eyes tight.

"Scared of flying???" he asked.

"NO!!!" she snapped again and turned to face him; ready to wipe off the smirk she thought he'd have but to her surprise Jack didn't look amused at all.

"It's okay if you are Kate-"

"I told you I'm not scared!!! And what the hell did I tell you about talking to me???"

"Kate please just let him explain." Claire yelled from the other side and Jack gave her a grateful smile.

"Oh so now you're with him???"

"Kate I'm not with anyone just please talk to him and you can scream at me later if you want."

Now that her best friend was on Jack's side Kate didn't even want to be near him. If she looked at his face once more – that sincere apologetic face that she had so easily managed to fall for in such a short time but knowing it was a fake act would cause her to burst into tears.

She tried hating him…god knows she did…but for some reason she couldn't. It just didn't feel right.

"Kate???"

"Jack please…." She whispered in a trembling voice. "Please leave me alone."

She sounded so defeated that Jack finally decided to stop trying…at least for now. He had two weeks to convince her to forgive him and he wasn't going to leave her until she did.

* * *

Kate couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She never got any sleep in planes because of her fear but today the two days of exhaustion was becoming too much to bear. She leaned her head against the window and almost fell asleep but another small turbulence caused her to bang her head against it.

She looked around the plane and everyone was sound asleep including Jack. She finally really looked at him ever since he boarded, knowing now no one would catch her.

He looked so relaxed. Even when she'd seen him calm before, he always seemed to be alert and in deep thought but now he looked peaceful.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to use me Jack??? Why did you have to pretend to be my friend?? All you had to do was ask." She whispered.

No matter how much she hated to admit it but having Jack beside her did make a feel safer than she normally did. After a few more minutes of struggling to get comfortable Kate finally gave up. She looked over at him again and almost felt jealous. Then she looked at his shoulder that looked so inviting. Swallowing her pride, she slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

Just for five minutes…

She couldn't remember that last time she felt this comfortable and couldn't fight the small content smile that made its way on her face…neither could Jack.

Jack woke up to the sound of the pilot's announcement to land. He grinned when he realized Kate was still sleeping on his shoulder. She had her chance to look at him without any interruptions, now it was his turn.

Her brown curls were covering half of her face, her mouth slightly parted and the rays of the sun coming through the window made each individual freckle standout. For the first time she didn't look like the confident model that was ready to fight anyone but like a vulnerable, fragile little lost girl.

"Um Jack???"

Jack turned to see a smirking Charlie. "I know you'd love to stare at her all day and as much as you'd hate too you're going to have to wake her up."

"Uh...I wasn't staring."

"Sure you weren't." he winked.

Once Charlie returned to his conversation with Claire, Jack turned back to Kate. He didn't want to wake her. The minute she'll wake up she'll push him away again. He looked at her a little longer and then gently shook her.

"Kate??" he whispered. "Kate??"

She slowly opened her eyes and gave him a small sleepy smile which Jack returned but then as soon as the day's events came back to her she jerked her head away from his shoulder and shot a glare at him. Jack albeit incredibly hurt by her actions couldn't blame her and hide his hurt with a smile.

"We're almost there." He said sweetly as the plane descended.

"Great." She replied sarcastically and accidently clutched his arm as the plane landed a little roughly.

"You're really not going to give me a chance to explain are you???"

"NO!" she snapped and got up.

"This is not going to be as easy as I thought."

* * *

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."Jack said as he hung up on the call he made to the hospital just to make sure any important surgery wasn't scheduled for this week and if he could take the weeks off – something they agreed to gladly considering he hadn't taken a day off in a year._

"_Well you better believe it because we leave tonight and you better come up with a plan to get Kate to forgive you or else taking those two weeks off will be a complete waste."_

"_I'm not going only to get her to forgive me…I have to make sure she takes it easy there and doesn't have another breakdown."_

_Claire's expression turned serious. "You know she wasn't always like this. Kate's the strongest women I've ever met. The old Kate would kick Sarah's ass for doing something like this. I'd never even seen her cry before last month…"_

"_What happened, Claire??" _

"_I don't know Jack…" she shrugged her shoulders and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Maybe you can find out."_

_Jack was now really intrigued. What could have happened last month that could have changed Kate so much?_

* * *

"How are you doing Kate??" asked Claire after they all got in the car.

"I could be a lot better if someone wasn't here." She said.

"Okay so lucky you, you've only got a press conference and a shoot today and then you're free!"

Easy for her to say. It'll take hours to get that done if she kept thinking about how Jack was watching her every move.

"Yeah…lucky me!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on with her???" Charlie whispered to Claire. They should've packed up 2 hours ago but Kate couldn't even deliver even a single descent picture. She was incredibly awkward due to Jack's presence and the fact that everyone was glaring at her for keeping them working for extra hours.

"Don't worry sweetheart you're doing great!!!!" Charlie said to Kate who just rolled her eyes at Charlie's attempt to make her feel better.

"Kate what's wrong???" Claire asked.

"Nothing!" **Jack standing there is what's wrong!!!!**

"Then why haven't yo-"Claire yelled but was immediately cut off by Jack. He knew Kate wasn't able to concentrate because of him and her own best friend pressurizing her won't be a good idea.

"Hey…she trying isn't she!?" he defended her and Claire gave an apologetic nod.

Kate on the other hand wanted to scream on the top of her lungs. She didn't want Jack to play her friend and then go back and share some laughs with his wife on how she couldn't even click a descent picture.

She saw Claire whisper something to Jack and laughed along with her.

**She's using you Kate and when she's done she'll just throw you aside and then even Jack wouldn't look at you twice!!!!"**

"**He'll do anything to keep her happy; he'll even stop talking to you if he has to."**

"**Oh really???? Isn't attempting suicide and the fact that you're taking therapy sessions from my husband something you'd tell only your best friends???"**

"I need a break!!!" she yelled and ran off set to the balcony.

"Great now the princess needs a break. Instead of having fun in Paris we're stuck here because of her. How the hell did she become a top model anyway???" someone from the crew said and came face to face with a furious Jack.

"If it wasn't for the 'princess' you wouldn't even be in Paris in the first place!"

* * *

"_Where've you been???" Jack asked the minute Sarah came through the front door._

"_Oh Jack! You're at home." She gave a nervous chuckle._

"_You didn't answer my question. Where were you today Sarah??" Jack said, trying desperately to control his anger._

"_Well I went for shopping with Juliet and had lunch with the girls. Why are you asking me this Jack?"_

"_Who'd you have lunch with?"_

"_My friends Jack!! What the hell is wrong with you???" she said and started making her way up the stairs._

"_Since when does 'your friends' include Kate???" he asked and Sarah stopped in her tracks._

"_Yeah Kate was there too…I invited her just to be polite and she came along. I think she likes us."_

"_Stop it Sarah!!!"_

"_Stop what Jack???"_

"_I know what you did!!! I know all about you blackmailing Kate!!!" he finally yelled._

"_What blackmailing Kate???" She feigned shock _

"_Oh come on Sarah!! You're a terrible actress!! I can't believe you'd do something like this!!! Are you really that desperate to be famous???"_

"_Jack she's lying!!! I didn't blackmail her!!! She is trying to turn you against me!!! Can't you see it??? She's trying to seduce you!!!"_

_Jack resisted telling her that Kate didn't even want to see his face._

"_The only woman who's trying to seduce me is your best friend!!!"_

"_Juliet??" she asked incredulously._

"_Yeah!!! Wake up Sarah!!! Who've been so blinded by Kate lately you've haven't seen your best friend throw herself at me!!!"_

"_Juliet would never do that!!!"_

"_Are you really that blind Sarah??? The only reason Juliet's your best friend is because she wants to be close to me!!!"_

_Sarah was too dumbfounded to say anything. "I'm going out for a few days."_

"_Where are you going??"_

"_That's not important." He said simply._

"_Jack please!!! Let me explain!!!" Sarah pleaded._

"_No Sarah!! What you did today was really pathetic!!!You've changed Sarah! I don't know what happened to the woman I married."_

"_I haven't changed Jack!!"_

"_Bye Sarah."_

* * *

"You okay??" Jack asked Kate softly. She was leaning on the balcony and looking at the beautiful view.

"I'm fine Jack…please leave me alone."

"Kate please just talk to me…I'm worried about you." He said and Kate gave a chuckle.

"Sure you are."

"Yeah Kate I am!!! Please just come back inside."

Kate turned to face with so much fury in her eyes in almost made Jack take a step back. "Come back inside so you can tell everyone what a bitch I was being and how you convinced me to come back and play the hero again??" she asked and took a step forward while Jack took one back.

"Come back so that everyone praises you and supports you while I look like a high maintenance drama queen??"

"Kate its not like that." He took a hold of her shoulders and tried to get her to stop. Knowing very well he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"What if I don't back in Jack??? What are you going to tell everyone??? That I'm good for nothing and I don't deserve to be where I am???" she yelled and a few tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Kate I would never say that!"

"Oh really??? So I guess you would never even tell your wife about my suicide attempt and let her blackmail me…oh wait a minute…you already did that!!!!"

Kate finally broke down completely Jack pulled her towards him and hugged her close. Kate wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him as if he was her only lifeline…the only thing that could stop her from going crazy. She felt safe in his arms.

Jack held and whispered some soothing words to her and coaxed her to calm down. When she finally did and reluctantly tried to pull away from him Jack held on tightly.

"Kate please just listen…after I'm done you can tell me to get lost and you'll never see me again but please just give me one chance.

Kate didn't say anything but didn't make a move to pull away either.

"Kate I didn't tell Sarah anything. She got pissed off at me and found your file in my office and came to know everything. I didn't even know about all this until Claire came over and told me everything."

"You didn't tell Sarah???" she asked for confirmation before she was filled with hope only to be crushed again.

"I would never do that to you Kate." He said softly as he gently rubbed her back.

Kate smiled happily and gave a small nod. Jack pulled her away and wiped the tears off her face.

"What do you say we go back in and you wrap up that shoot and then tommorrow you can show me around Paris." He returned her smile.

"Sure."

* * *

"_I can't believe you'd do this to me Jules!!! You were my best friend!!!"_

"_Sarah…Jack's lying!!! He just wants you to get rid of me because he knows I'm the only one who can help you get rid of Kate!!!"_

"_Because I listened to you my husband left and I've no idea where he is Juliet!!!"_

"_He's probably with Kate!! He's cheating on you Sarah...She was even here the day I got here!! She possibly spent the night…if I was you I'd leave him Sarah!!!"_

"_Of course you'd say that!! You want me and Jack to break up so that you can have him!! Get out of my house!!"_

"_Sarah please listen…"_

"_I said get out!!!"_

* * *

After Kate came back she hugged Claire and thanked her. Now that Jack's presence was more comforting knowing he believed in her rather than uncomfortable Kate was able to wrap up the shoot in a matter of minutes.

Leaving a very satisfied Charlie Kate happily left the set with Jack and went back to the hotel to catch up on some much needed rest.

Not wanting to leave each other's company considering they'd already wasted a lot of time when Kate was angry at him, Jack and Kate decided to relax in the private garden.

"Kate, can I ask you a personal question??" he asked as he handed her a glass of wine. They had invited Claire and Charlie to join them but they politely declined saying they had some work to do. On that Jack and Kate shared a smile knowing the two just wanted to spend some time alone together.

"Sure Jack."

"Today in the press conference you said you wanted to be model your whole life…was that true???"

Kate looked at him for a while. "No…I wanted to be a social worker when I was a kid."

"Then why didn't you."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be…can I ask you a personal question Jack???"

Jack gave her a small nod. "When I came to your house after my accident and Sarah came into the room and she said she loved you…why didn't you say it back???"

Jack now seemed more interested in looking at his drink. "It's getting late Kate. You should get some rest…don't forget you have to show me around Paris tomorrow."

"I wont…goodnight Jack." She smiled.

"Goodnight Kate."

* * *

"_You have to stop calling me!!!" Sarah yelled to the person she was taking too._

"_I don't care…if Jack came to know…"_

"_Stop calling me!!!!" she shrieked and hung up._

"_Where the hell are you Jack…?" She said to herself._

_Her eyes then fell on the magazine on the coffee table. "Of course."_

* * *

What do you think??? Did it help you forgive me a little??? If not then I'm sure the next chapter will.

P.S I'm not really interested in writing about the fashion week. It's just an excuse to get them away so when they're together just assume she's on a break or something.

So if its fashion week other models will be there too right??? ;) and Sarah was NOT talking to Juliet if thats what you think.

Drop a review if you liked it...CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated.


	17. Paris part 2

**So an update just three weeks later…I'm not exactly improving ,am I??? :P**

**I have to be honest I'm not so sure about this and the next chapter because it's different (you'll understand when you read it) so if you want me to change them let me know.**

**Thank you sooooo much ****Philadelphia****, ****xxlizixx****, p, ****veerali**** , ****KaylaMiller**** , ****Shopaholic**** , ****sluky**** , ****Boo2ubam** ** for the amazing reviews!!! :D**

**Special thanks to akki007 !!!!!**

* * *

"So what did you two do last night???" Claire asked as she handed Kate a cup of coffee.

"Nothing we just talked…" she said in a sweet but firm voice telling Claire not to go any further.

"I'm glad you finally gave him a chance to explain…you should've seen his face when I told him about Sarah and you leaving the country…he was devastated."

"Yeah…" Kate said but to Claire she still looked a little unhappy.

"Kate what's wrong??…don't tell me you don't believe Jack."

Kate quickly shook her head. "NO…no I believe him. A apart of me always believed he wouldn't do such a thing." That was something she didn't tell anyone.

"Then what's wrong???" she asked incredulously. She thought Kate would be ecstatic when she found out.

"We hugged…on the balcony." She said as if she committed a crime.

Claire looked at her friend as if she'd gone crazy. "Kate it's not illegal to hug people…it was just a hug."

"That's the problem!!! It wasn't _just_ a hug!!! It felt so good I cant even explain it, I never wanted to let go and when he told me about Sarah I realized that a part of me knew that its wasn't his fault all along…I believed in him so much that it scares me."

"Why does it scare you Kate??? Do you think he's lying about this???"

"NO!! IT SCARES ME BECAUSE HE'S MARRIED!!" she yelled and Claire looked at her friend sympathetically.

"It was so much easier to be mad at him then accept this but now that I can't be mad at him anymore…I don't know what to do Claire!!!"

"Well I would suggest you talk to your therapist about your problem but since your therapist _is_ the problem I have no ideas!" Claire said and was happy to elicit a chuckle from Kate. "Seriously Kate, I think you should just talk to Jack."

"Are you crazy??? I'll just scare him off then he'll go back to his perfect marriage and I'll…I'll have nothing." She stated sadly.

"Kate, can I tell you something???" Kate gave a faint nod. "Do you really think that if his marriage was perfect he'd be here right now???"

"He's only here because the hospital forced him to come."

"No Kate, the hospital gave you permission to leave alone but he insisted on coming…doesn't that say something???"

"I don't know Claire!!! Does it???" she shrieked.

"Come on Kate are you really that blind???? He practically followed you around the world just so you won't be mad at him, he got a crew member to shut up because he said something bad about, he fought with his own wife for you!!! Do you really think that maybe there isn't a chance that Jack feels the same way about you???" Claire yelled. She didn't understand why Kate always had a fear of being rejected.

Kate didn't say anything but just stood there and contemplated what Claire said. "Lets go and finish off work and then you can think about what to do next…and Kate please think about it."

"I will….I…I promised Jack I'd show him around today." She said softly.

"That's nice…and Kate just listen to your heart…don't behave differently just because he's 'married' or don't look for reasons to be mad at him just because it'll make things easier okay."

Kate decided to take Claire's advice…hopefully she won't regret it.

* * *

"God I forgot how beautiful this place was." Kate said and she and Jack were seated at a street side café overlooking the Seine River. Jack on the other hand was admiring another view. "Yeah…beautiful."

After a hard days work they both finally got to spend some time alone together, Jack suggested they get out of the hotel and that Kate gives him his promised tour, which she did happily. For the first time Jack had seen Kate so excited and happy. She seemed to get this sparkle in her eyes as she told him about growing up here, all her favorite places and hilarious stories about how she messed up during her first years of modeling. Jack was finally beginning to realize what Claire meant.

It was getting late and all that sightseeing was making them hungry. Jack was not at all surprised when Kate chose a typical street café over any five star restaurant. Kate placed their orders in fluent French and continued telling Jack random facts. Jack wasn't even listening to her…he was too captivated by her. The way she was so carefree, that mischievous glint in her eyes, the way she subconsciously untangled her stubborn curls. She had apparently said something funny and started laughing and so did Jack, even though he had no idea what she was taking about but seeing her so happy…made him happy.

When the food arrived, Jack was really amused by how Kate kept staring at his pasta and ate her salad as if mentally convincing herself that that's what she was eating.

"Kate???" Jack asked with a grin. "Do you want a bite???"

Kate blushed and gave him a smile. "No…I'm good thanks."

"I don't think so…the way you're looking at it is actually scaring me...so you want a bite???"

"If Claire came to know she'd kill me." She said softly causing Jack to laugh.

He leaned in and whispered. "I promise I won't tell her."

Kate laughed and gratefully nodded. Jack pushed the plate in front of her and that was the last he saw of it.

"Lets order something to drink!!!!" she gave him a dazzling smile…obviously he wasn't going to say no to her for anything.

* * *

"You told her to do what???" Sun asked incredulously. She, Claire and Charlie were now sitting in the same garden and Claire just told them about her 'advice'.

"Claire I don't think that was the right thing to do." Charlie said and Claire shot him a death glare.

"Charlie's right Claire…you're just making things worse!!!" Sun yelled. She knew Kate was having a hard time understanding her feelings for Jack.

"Yeah…he's married Claire!!!" Charlie said and carefully avoided looking at her face.

"Oh come on!!! Am I the only one here who sees the way Jack behaves with her??? He has the same feelings for her, maybe even stronger!!!!"

"Well that's not up to us!!!" Sun was getting really tired of this game. Jack was married and after Kate had made her fear for falling for him extremely clear, encouraging her wasn't something Claire should be doing.

That very moment someone's laughter interrupted their silence. They all turned to see a very happy and slightly drunk Jack and Kate coming in through the door. They were giggling like idiots and seeing them made everyone smile.

"Looks like you two had fun…" Charlie winked at Jack.

"Yeah…we did." Kate looked over at Jack and they both shared a smile.

Claire cleared her throat. "Um we should get going." She grabbed her purse and Charlie's hand (something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.) she raised her eye brows at Sun who refused to make a move.

"Sun…aren't you coming???" she asked in a sweet voice.

"No…I think I'm going to hang out here with Jack and Kate…you guys don't mind do you???"

Jack shook his head. "Of course not." Although he wasn't at all prepared to end his time with Kate.

"Oh come on Sun…We've barely had some fun since we got here!!!"

"Then why don't we invite them along???"

"Because they already had their fun now it's our turn!!!" Claire said firmly.

"Fine I'll come…but Kate you should get some rest we've got to leave early tomorrow." She smiled at Kate and shot one at Claire.

"Oh yeah…" she said and shared a disappointed look with Jack. "I guess I'll see you later…goodnight."

Jack gave a smile and a nod. Charlie on the other hand gave a cold look to Sun. Its one thing to tell Claire not to encourage them but another thing to get in between their possible and completely intentional relationship. "Jack if you're not too tired why don't you join us???"

"Uh...no you guys go ahead…Have fun…" he said softly and made his way back to his room.

"Well done Sun." Claire said curtly but Sun only rolled her eyes.

"Trust me…you'll thank me one day."

* * *

Jack was lying in his bed, flipping through TV channels and thoroughly bored. His mind kept wandering to a certain brunette just across the hall. He considered going over there but remembered she was here to work and he was here to help her…not be a distraction.

The phone in his room started to ring and he eagerly picked it up thinking it was probably Kate.

"Hello???" he said cheerfully.

"Jack???" came a familiar voice. A voice that instantly made him slightly angry and irritated. Sarah.

"What do you want Sarah??? And how the hell did you know I was here???" he said in an agitated voice.

"What do you mean 'what do I want' Jack??? I'm you're wife!!! I've been worried sick about you!!! You just take off like this – without any explanations!!! I've called everyone we've ever known but no one has seen you!! Then I remembered that little bitch and I was sure I'd find you there!!!" she yelled in one breath.

"Keep Kate out of this Sarah. Whatever I did- you deserved it." Jack was trying desperately to keep his anger under control.

"Jack please…just come home and we'll talk about this." Sarah said desperately.

"No Sarah I've got work to do here…I'll be back next week."

"Next week??? Jack please…I'm your wife!! I told you I'm sorry for what I did...I'll even apologize to her…please." Listening to her beg made Jack feel guilty about the way he treated her...she might be attention seeking but she was still his wife.

"It's okay Sarah…I forgive you." He said honestly and could hear her relief when she spoke.

"Thank you…now will you please come home???"

"No Sarah I told you I have some work…But I'll be back next week…We'll talk then okay???"

"Fine." she said brusquely and hung up.

Jack groaned and hung up. He leaned his head back and massaged his forehead when there was a knock on the door.

He looked at his watch. "Who the hell is it a 12'o clock???" He opened the door and saw Kate outside in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Hey."

She was awkwardly moving from one foot to another. "Can I come in???"

"Sure."

Kate gave him a heart melting smile and walked in. "Kate is something wrong???"

"No!!!" she said a bit too quickly.

"Kate come on tell me." He gently took her by the shoulders sat her down on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong Jack..." she said and Jack noticed she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Kate…Please tell me what's wrong." He coaxed her.

Kate finally looked at him and found herself getting lost in his deep brown eyes filled with so much passion, tenderness and respect…just begging her to trust them.

"I had a bad dream." She said in a barely audible voice.

"What was the dream about???" he asked in a gentle tone.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter it's over now."

"Kate please you should tell me."

"Look I don't want to talk about it...I don't need therapy right now okay??" she took on a defensive tone and jack could see her closing up again- going back to the Kate he met the first time.

"I know you don't need a therapist but I know you could use a friend." He said softly and could see her think about his offer.

"I need some fresh air." She said abruptly and went to the balcony aware that Jack followed her.

He didn't say anything and for that she was thankful. He just stood beside her, watching her look at the view, knowing that she needed her time.

"It was about Wayne." She finally said.

"Wayne???"

"My stepfather…well at least I thought he was…he used to beat my mom and me up."

"Oh..." he said and tried to keep his rage under control. The idea of anyone physically hurting Kate was bothering him more than he'd like to admit. All he knew was this Wayne guy better not come in front of him if he wanted to stay alive.

"I told my mom a thousand times to leave him but she never did…she said you can't help the ones you _love_." Jack could hear the disgust in her voice.

Jack cleared his throat and fearfully asked. "Kate did he ever….."

Kate didn't say anything and continued. "My mom had a friend, Rose; she knew what Wayne was doing and tried to get me out of that house. She had some contacts in the industry so when I turned fourteen she pulled a few strings and before I knew it I was being sent to Paris. She told me that I shouldn't feel guilty about leaving my mom behind because she bought that upon herself and it was her fault I had to suffer."

"I never spoke to her again…and then two months ago I got a letter from rose saying she died. She had an 'accident'." She chuckled but Jack could see here eyes glistened with unshed tears.

He turned her around to face him and firmly told her, "It wasn't your fault Kate."

"How can you say that??? If I was with her she would still be alive!! I could have helped her!!!" her voice now cracking.

"No Kate you couldn't have helped her!!! If you were there you would probably be a part of that 'accident' nothing more!! Rose was right, you can't blame yourself!"

Kate shook her head and it frustrated Jack that she was carrying around the blame for her mother's death and punishing herself even though it had nothing to do with her.

He gently raised her head and looked into her eyes. "It's not your fault." He didn't know what to expect but it surely wasn't the great amount of trust he saw in her eyes.

Kate looked at him and wanted nothing more than to believe him. He was so sure that it wasn't her fault. She didn't remember the last time somebody comforted and believed in her as much as Jack did.

She wanted nothing more than to…..

_Kate just listen to your heart…_

And she was going to do just that.

She gently placed her hands on both sides of his face and slowly brought her lips to his in a sweet and tender kiss. It took Jack a minute to understand what was happening but he quickly recovered and responded by bringing his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly towards him and Kate wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

When the need to breath became too much they both reluctantly pulled away but Kate stayed in Jack's protective embrace and leaned her forehead against his. She opened her eyes to see Jack's eyes still closed but a small smile playing on his lips.

When he opened his eyes he gently pushed the stubborn curls from her face behind her ears and kissed her again.

"Hey Jack Kate's not in her…ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Claire came into the balcony followed by Charlie who whistled at the couple.

Jack and Kate quickly pulled away and gave them an embarrassed smile.

"I'd hate to break this up but Kate you have to get some sleep." Claire winked at Kate who quickly left followed by Claire. Jack turned to see Charlie looking at him with a proud smile on his face.

"She had a bad dream..."

"Yeah of course." Charlie said sarcastically.

* * *

"What do you expect me to do???" Sun yelled to the person she was talking to on the phone.

"I tried okay…they aren't alone together tonight…I can't help it if they spent the day together that was Claire's fault. Okay okay I'll try…you told her???"

"Fine…believe me they won't spend more time alone together."

"Who are you talking too???" Claire came up behind Sun.

Sun looked uncomfortable for a moment. "No one."

* * *

**Liked it, hated it??? i should continue or i should go drown myself ??? Want this chapter to stay or deleted??? Any particular part you liked or disliked??? Please let me know :)**

**Okay so hopefully I might be able to reach the 100 review mark this time (fingers crossed). If I do I'll update realllly quickly!!! :D**


End file.
